Saving James
by Luminous Star
Summary: It's always been easy to hate James in Lily's oppinion, and yet there's always been something subconciously captivating about him too. Suddenly, James needs help and Lily finds herself possibly caring for him for the first time. If she's never cared befor
1. Oatmeal Faces and Tempers

**Chapter 1: Oatmeal Faces and Tempers**

**A/N: Ok, I'm only going to say this once. **

_**Obviously people I'm not JK Rowling because if I were, I'd be sitting somewhere in the UK writing the seventh installment of the Harry Potter series. Therefore I own nothing related to Harry Potter… I just enjoy playing around with it.**_

**Of course, if you don't recognize something then, hey it's from my imagination!**

Lily arrived in the great hall for breakfast the next day and immediately propped her transfiguration textbook open. If she didn't read up on how to transfigure a rock into a frog by the time first period started, she'd be screwed. As usual, Sirius lead Remus and Peter down the table and sat a few chairs away from Lily. Something that wouldn't bother her except for the fact that Sirius alone was about as loud as a howler and had the energy of a crate of Dr Filibuster's No Heat Wet Start Fireworks. And that wasn't the only reason, wherever Sirius was, James wouldn't be too far behind and Lily just didn't feel like dealing with James being, well…_James_ today. She looked up to take a bite of her oatmeal just as James appeared walking toward his friends.

_Oh god! Lily moaned internally. It's ok, it's ok, just ignore him… don't let him get to you. she thought as if talking herself through a very hard task._

But, surprisingly enough, James walked straight past her without saying a word. There was something strange about him today. He was a bit slouched, very unlike his usual composure. There was something else that was off as well. It took Lily a moment ot realize what it was. Then, finally it hit her. His_ eyes_. They carried absolutely no tracke of their usual sparkle that, as much as Lily hated to admit it, always seemed to captivate her.

_Finally! She thought to herself. James has an off day! This proves once and for all that he's actually human. Lily had waited so long for this moment. Ever since first year when James had pushed her into the lake. Nobody in the world could lead a perfect life and here was the proof right before her. But even so, the feeling running through Lily's body was not happiness. _

She couldn't believe it! She had waited all this time and she couldn't feel shallowly happy even after all of the things James had done to her.

_Oh bloody hell! Why does he always have to ruin everything! she thought. Suddenly another thought swam across her mind. Could it be that I'm actually starting to care for the miserable little egotistical toe rag?…_

_Hell, no! she thought answering herself finally and throwing the atrocious idea out of her head._

James reached his friends and sat down as usual next to Sirius.

"Jamsie boy!" bellowed Sirius giving James a pat on the shoulder.

" 'lo Padfoot." James muttered. Sirius obviously knew what, or more precisely _who_ had James in such a state. Seeing that he would get nowhere trying to skirt around the matter by pretending there was nothing wrong, Sirius got right to the point and said in a stiff tone,

"So… you talked to her I take it?"

"Yeah…" James replied.

"_And…" Sirius replied gesturing with his hands for James to procede._

"And _ what_ Padfoot? What do you want me to say? It's true! It's all true. You knew it would be, so did I…. I was just better off being in denial about it." James spat obviously irritate but as quietly as he could.

"Gee. I'm sorry mate…" Sirius trailed off pulling a spare bowl over and placing it in front of James.

"But seriously Prongs," Sirius began. He picked up a nearby tray and ladled oatmeal into James' bowl. "You're really better off without Mary anyway,"

Sirius added some milk and sugar to the bowl and stirred it around. Before speaking once more.

"I mean sure she was pretty and all… but aside from that-" he trailed off as he brought the strawberry jam over and placed a blob in the middle of the oatmeal. " she wasn't all that great."

Sirius paused as he grabbed two blueberries from another plate and carefully arranged them above the jam blob perfectly adjacent, making them look like eyes.

"_And, she was really needy, you said so yourself, I mean…" Sirius pulled another bowl toward them, this time of raspberries and began arranging a smile inside the oatmeal bowl. " she wasn't happy unless you were snogging her twenty times a day! You need someone who'll challenge you… someone that makes you smile." said Sirius as he finished making the oatmeal face._

"Speaking of _smiles_ James Potter… you better smile if your breakfast is smiling back." Sirius said bringing James' attention down to the oatmeal bowl complete with blueberry eyes, a strawberry flavored nose, and a raspberry smile in front of him.

"Thanks, Sirius but I'm not all that hungry." James replied arily.

Sirius heaved a sigh and picked up a spoon He scooped one of the oatmeal man's eyes into it and held it by James' mouth.

"Don't make me spoon feed you Potter! You are going to eat a healthy breakfast and you will _not_ wallow over that little slut. Do you understand mister?" Sirius said ruffled.

"You sound like my mum Sirius."

"Well someone's gotta take care of her ikle Jamsie-kins at Hogwarts."

"Shut up Sirius," James replied feeling his temper rise. He really didn't feel like doing this right now.

"I will if you eat your damn breakfast." Sirius replied stubbornly.

"No,"

"_Yes_."

"Oh come _on_ Padfoot! Just leave me the fuck alone! I want to wallow!"

"NO, you can't! I forbid you! She's not-"

"I know! I Know! She's not worth it!" James said finally snapping and cutting Sirius off. "How many fucking times am I gonna have to tell you that I doesn't matter! That's not the point! She fucking _cheated_ on me Sirius! She _slept_ with _Rockwood_! How do you expect me to act! Just drop it alright!"

James let out a frustrated sigh and finally forced himself to look over at his best friend.

Sirius had an expression on his face that resembled a hurt puppy.

_Oh shit! What kind of a friend am I ? James thought. He could never remember yelling at Sirius like he just had._

"Look, Padfoot. I'm sorry. I did-I didn't mean… I didn't want to-" James sputtered before saying simply "look, I'm sorry. Just…leave me alone for a bit…I'm going to class. See you later alright?" and with that, James brushed out of the Great Hall seemingly unnoticed.

Lily watched as James passed by her seat at the table and sneaked a quick look down to where Sirius was sitting obviously still in shock. She had overheard the whole conversation.

Quickly, Lily grabbed a few pieces of jammed and buttered toast from a nearby stack along with a towel and set off out of the great hall.


	2. A Not So Friendly Exchange

**Chapter 2:**

Lily's original idea for getting up was to follow James, but what good would it have done? They weren't exactly friends- they were far from it truthfully. Besides, where would she go looking for him?

_This is so stupid! Lily thought. Great. Just great! I can't just go back and sit in the Great Hall again now that I've left… that'd be stupid._

And with that thought, Lily began walking to Transfiguration. She'd be early, yes, but at the moment it was the only plan she had.

Lily traveled down the long corridor walking close to the wall and staring down at her feet. She rounded the last corner before reaching Professor McGonnagal's classroom, her shoulder brushing the cold stone lightly and came to a sudden halt as she came face to face with none other than James Potter himself leaning against the door of the locked classroom.

_Right where he's supposed to be. Lily thought curiously to herself._

"Hey Potter." Lily remarked in an expressionless tone.

"Evans," James replied though not, as Lily noticed in the usual tone he expressed while using her surname.

"Why the long face?" Lily asked cocking her head to the side as she set down her book bag. "What? Did you mistake the bowl of misery flakes you undoubtedly ate this morning for the usual Cheerios?"

"Ha Ha, very funny Evans." James replied sarcastically.

"You want to talk about it?" Lily asked bravely.

James paused and considered her. She was being completely sincere. It was odd to see Lily acting like this toward him.

_I guess that's what people mean when they say she can find the good in anybody. A voice inside James said._

_But, Lily hates me…She can't really want to help me. Another internal voice said._

_Yes she does! The first voice replied, this time stronger. She wouldn't offer if she didn't want to. You've just never given her the chance!_

James shook his head coming out of his internal conversation and realized that he had probably been blankly staring at Lily for over five minutes and spoke again.

"Thanks for the offer… but I don't think so. I'm sure you and the rest of the Gryffindor table overheard me tell Sirius that I _didn't _want to talk about it."

"No," Lily lied. "You weren't _that _loud."

"Oh, come off it! I practically blew Pad- I mean Sirius across the hall!" James replied.

"Ok, so _maybe_ you were a little loud, but hey," Lily paused smiling at him, "Everyone's allowed an off day right?"

"What are you talking about?" I'm fine! Perfectly normal!" James snapped back.

Lily let out a sharp breath before speaking once more. "Look, I heard about Mary, and I just- well, no one deserves what she did to you-" James cut her off abruptly with a laugh.

"You know, I was just thinking to myself that maybe the only Sirius just doesn't know when to stop… but apparently, he's not the only one with that problem." he finished coldly. James ran a hand through his hair and then glanced back up at Lily, his gaze boring into hers.

"This is just how its fucking going to be isn't it! I'm going to be the pity magnet of the entire school until they find someone else to talk about huh!"

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, I-" Lily began before James cut her off once more.

"You know what! Save it Evans, I don't need pity from anyone. Especially not from you." James spat. And with that, he picked up his book bag and stormed down the hall away from her.

"Wait!" Lily called, surprised to hear herself calling James back. She was even more surprised when for some unknown reason, James turned around and looked back at her.

"Where are you going? We have class!"

"No, _you_ have class," James retorted. "_I'm _skiving off. I'm not taking any of this shit today."

"Here!" Lily yelled, now completely angry and annoyed with his childish tactics. She chucked the pieces of toast she had wrapped in a towel at James' head. Unfortunately for her, instead of hitting him square between the eyes, where she had been aiming, James caught the bundle with ease in his right hand. _Damn his Quiddich reflexes! _

"Sirius is right," Lily fumed. "Even an ungrateful prat like you should have a good breakfast…" and then as a final thought, Lily added maliciously "I hope you _choke_ on it!"

And with that, Lily turned on her heel and stormed into the classroom which had magically opened itself, without a second glance back at Potter, leaving utterly speechless and open- mouthed.

James, came to his senses after a couple of seconds and stared down at the carefully wrapped toast in his hand, and then back at the spot where Lily had stood only moments before.

"Way to go Prongs," he muttered quietly to himself "you've managed to hurt two people you care about today." James heaved a sigh and turned in a half circle, beginning to walk in the other direction.

Lily sat through Transfiguration, still completely angered by the exchange James and her had just had. Her eyes traveled around the room and lingered on his empty seat. If she really hated him, then why did she care so much about wanting to help him. More importantly, why did what he had said to her earlier affect her like it was?

A/N: well here's the second chapter. I didn't write an A/N at the end of the last one so I thought I should do one now. I know I didn't do the whole train ride to Hogwarts bit, but just so you all know, we're still at the beginning of the school year. Anyway I hope you like it so far, I don't know how often I'll be updating but hopefully soon.

Thank you to my first reviewer for this story _Jingle-Bellz-Rock_ you totally made my day. I've never gotten a review that fast after just posting.

Please everyone, read and review! If you do, I promise I'll keep this story up!

**P.S:**

**I know this chapter's kinda short but, they'll get longer!**


	3. Through The Looking Glass

**Chapter 3: Through The Looking Glass**

Lily was quite on edge for the rest of the day.

_That's what I get for trying to help people. She thought to herself as she sat in the Gryffindor common room doing homework. It was a bit late, but seeing how everyone had gone to bed considerably early, she had the common room all to herself. Try as she might, she just couldn't concentrate on her charms homework. She groaned as she crossed out the proper wand movement for a banishing charm for the umpteenth time that evening._

Lily was just about to finish writing it properly when a loud crash emitted from behind her, causing Lily's ink bottle to spill all over the table as a disheveled Sirius strode up to her looking out of breath and frantic.

"Lily! Oh thank Merlin and Agrippa you're here! I need your help quick!" Sirius stammered.

"This better be _good_ Black! I'm telling you right now, you better have a good reason for barging in here and scaring the shit out of me or so help me god, you're going to find _this quill_," Lily motioned, dangling the eagle feather quill in her right hand, "in a place that _won't _ make you a very happy camper." she finished sweetly.

"Fine! Fine! You can stick it anywhere you'd like! Just come help me Lily! You're the only one who can!" Sirius replied now sounding desperate.

"Ok! Ok, calm down and tell me what it is you need help with. I didn't exactly get top marks in Divination so excuse me if don't flat out read your mind."

"It's James!" Sirius cried.

"What! NO, No way am I _ever _ going to help that egotistical I-don't-ever-need-help-from-anyone-I-can-do-everything-myself, shriveling flobber worm!" Lily paused to catch her breath "with _anything_ after the way he acted this morning!" she cried.

"Lily! Please!-" Sirius grovled.

"No! He can go drown himself in whatever mess he's gotten himself into. I don't care! I don't care a _shit_ what happens to him!" Lily yelled stubbornly, realizing she had long been standing.

"But you do care Lily! I know you do! There's no point trying to deny it! that's why I asked you!"

"No, ask Remus or Peter, even _Mary_ to help you….Remus and Peter are supposed to be his _friends_." Lily retorted putting emphasis on the last word.

"Lily they can't, it's the f-, I mean… you know Remus is with his mum-she's sick, and Pete went along to help….Please, Lily, there's no one else who can help him." Sirius rambled.

Lily considered him for a moment. Her expression had been steadily softening and Sirius, who had noticed kept on going, knowing that she wouldn't hex him.

"Please, Lily…I know you care, deep down inside-very deep down I know you do…Please, you're the only one who can help him. Do you honestly think I'd ask if I didn't know that for sure? You're _really_ the only one he'll listen to." Sirius looked at her as she contemplated what he had just said. Lily opened and closed her mouth as if to answer twice before saying,

"Oh alright Black! I'll help you…But!_ Only _ because I don't want to get in trouble for knowing and not helping. So I want to make it _perfectly clear_ that I am helping out of protest and _do not _ in any way, shape, or form _care _ about James Potter!"

"Ok! Ok! You don't care, I get it Lily. Now come on!" Sirius said not paying attention and pulling Lily through the portrait hole and outside into the seventh floor corridor. Sirius pulled her down four flights of stairs and then through a corridor she had never been down on the third floor. Lily kept quiet until suddenly a thought occurred in her mind.

_What if James really wasn't in trouble? What if Sirius and James planned this as another on of their jokes? _

Suddenly, they came to a stop right in front of an old mirror.

"Sirius," Lily began "Where exactly is he?" she asked curiously

Sirius muffled a word within a cough that was no where near coherent not meeting Lily's gaze.

"Beg pardon?" Lily replied her hands on her hips.

"Hogsmede?" Sirius replied giving her a sheepish smile.

"HOGSMEDE! SIRIUS ARE YOU MAD?" Lily screamed.

"Shhh! Keep it down! Do you _want_ Filch or Mrs. Norris to hear us?"

Lily lowered her voice, "Sorry…but Hogsmede? You can't be serious! We can't go there! We're not allowed-"

"Come _on_ Lily, you said you'd help and you're already here!."

"But that was before you told me we'd have to go rescue stupid Potter from Hogsmede!" Lily whined. "I don't even _want to imagine_ what'll happen if we get caught!"

"We _won't _ get caught. Besides, you said you'd help Lily! You promised!" Sirius shot back. He knew she hadn't exactly promised anything but prayed to god that she would be so flustered that she'd overlook that detail.

Lily let out an exasperated sigh "Ok, lets just say for a moment I still agreed to help you…" she paused "how exactly do you think we're going to _get to_ Hogsmede?"

Sirius let out an internal sigh of gratitude that she was agreeing, and said in his most charming voice,

"Why through this of course, my dear." Sirius said motioning to a large looking glass behind him which Lily had failed to notice before.

Lily got over her shock quickly and shot Sirius a sarcastic look.

"Through _a mirror_?" she asked.

""What?" replied Sirius, clearly ready to make a point. "Did you think we were just gonna waltz out the front door? Sweetie, please. I am a marauder and coincidentally I like to believe that I have more style and quite frankly enough common sense not to attempt that." he finished crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But… you cant be serious-"

" I'm always 'Sirius'" Sirius replied cutting her off.

Lily ignored the pun and went on. "Sirius. Listen to me. There is _no way _we can just walk into a mirror and end up in Hogsmede. It totally defies all logic in more than one way

and-" Lily stopped in mid sentence and a look of comprehension dawned on the features of her face.

"Ok Sirius, ha ha ha." Lily let out a forced laugh as Sirius shot her a look that clearly suggested she was insane. "Good one. You got me! You can come out now James!" Lily said loudly "Joke's over!" she finished, as she began peering around corners and large objects trying to discover James' hiding spot.

"Lily, stop." Sirius put a hand on each of her upper arms to stop her from moving "Listen to me. This isn't a joke. James is really in Hogsmede, he's really gonna be in trouble unless we get our arses over there and bring him back, and this mirror _really_ will take us there."

He let go of her arms and Lily stood still.

"Sirius, I thought we went over this already, there is no way-"

Sirius interrupted her again, but this time with an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Merlin's beard! And they say you're smart! Lily you've been living in the wizarding world for almost a _decade_ and you're the _smartest_ witch in our year. Haven't you learned by now that _especially_ in the wizarding world things aren't always what they seem to be?"

Lily thought for a moment. He was right. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sirius Black was right. Things in this world weren't always what they seemed to be.

"Alright." said Lily finally, slightly hesitant. "I believe you. _But_, if this turns out to be some kind of big joke, you mark my words Black, I'll hex you so hard, your _future grandchildren _will feel it."

"And if I was actually joking just now my precious flower, I'd be shaking in my trousers…well m'dear time's a tickin' and we've already wasted enough of it dawdling."

Sirius lead Lily up the mirror's lone stepping block in front of it.

"Ok, now we just step through…Ladies first."

Lily shot him a look of hesitance. She turned to look at the mirror before her and let out a deep breath realizing suddenly that the mirror did not fog up as her breath touched its surface as normal mirrors would have. Instead the surface rippled and disfigured Lily's reflection much as still water did when disturbed. Lily let out a gasp and then shut her eyes as she walked through.

**A/N: ok, does that count as a cliff hanger? I hope so!**

**Wow, ok, I am officially speechless. I _seriously_ did not (even in my wildest dreams) think I would get so many reviews so quickly on this story. You guys are really just way too nice and its all going straight to my steadily increasing ego…just joking! I don't think I have an ego! But seriously, thank you _so much_ to all of you who are reviewing my story, it really means a lot to me and I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter out as fast if you all hadn't inspired me to!**

**Keep reading and _please _ keep reviewing!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**_Luminous Star_**


	4. Hogsmede

**Chapter 4: Hogsmede**

Lily felt as if she were passing through something icy and cool, but the sensation quickly passed and when she opened her eyes no more than two seconds later, she found herself in a different room. Sirius followed close behind her and when he too reached the other side of the mirror broke Lily's wonderment by saying.

" See, Lily, I told you so! You've really got to learn to be more trusting."

"Oh! that's a rich statement coming from a marauder! Me? Trust you? The same boy who told me in first year that the only way to ensure my magical powers would '_awaken'_ would be to go into the lake and kiss the giant squid! _Please_!" Retorted Lily.

"Touché." replied Sirius simply.

"Well, come on, this is the storage room for the Three Broomsticks and I don't really wanna loose time by getting caught."

And with that, Sirius lead Lily out of the room and into the streets of Hogsemede through a side exit.

Once they were outside, Lily turned and spoke. "So, we're here in Hogsmede-"

"Gee, you're quick on your feet." cut in Sirius rolling his eyes in a sarcastic tone.

"I'd appreciate it," Lily replied turning and standing in front of Sirius, bringing herself up to her full height. "if you laid off on the sarcasm and at least let me get in a _whole_ sentence or two once in a while because I _am _doing you and Potter a favor by being here."

"Ooo, _feisty and hot_…" Sirius shot back, starting to walk again. "too bad Prongs - or James to you- is in love with you (even though he is yet to realize it) or I'd totally ask you out-"

"Wait what!" Lily blurted out, her voice raising an octave at hearing the words 'James', 'love', and herself used in the same sentence.

"Yeah, I know pitty huh? But Murader rule number one: never fall for previously claimed territory. Sorry, Lily-flower I guess we'll just have to leave what could have been between us to our fantasies."

"Eww! Sirius, that is so gross! First of all never _ever_ call me 'Lily Flower'! Two: if I _ever _hear that you're even thinking about me in more than a platonic way in _any _context whatsoever I will once again hex you into oblivion! And three: James Potter is _NOT_ in love with me, nor am I anyone's property!"

"Whatever you say Ms. Evans." Replied Sirius, a knowing smile playing on his face.

Lily decided to forget about what he had just said and changed the subject.

"So, do you know where James is?"

"I have a hunch." Sirius trailed off while pointing to a dark pub right in front of them.

"The Hog's Head?" Lily replied recognizing the place. "But-but, that's supposed to be a really dodgy place isn't it?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Don't worry princess, I'll protect you."

"Please," Lily scoffed. "With you as my knight in shining armor, I'd stand as much chance of surviving as a snow man in a fireplace."

She left Sirius' side and began walking toward the Hog's Head with much more confidence in her strides than she actually was feeling. She was already at the door and opening it when Sirius caught up.

They entered together and Lily took a look around. She thought it quite peculuar that nearly everyone had their faces hidden. Many of the tables were full of barely visible gambling games through the hazy smoke coming from one or more of the beverages sitting atop the tables.

Sirius spotted James immediately sitting in a corner alone and pulled Lily toward his direction by grabbing her upper arm. "Come on, stop gawking." he grunted.

"I wasn't gawking! And I can walk thanks!" Lily exclaimed in a whisper pulling her arm out of Sirius' grip.

As they neared, Lily heard James say "I'll have one more." in a slurred voice to the bartender motioning to his empty glass.

"That won't be necessary, thanks." cut in Sirius, taking the cup which had magically filled itself once more out of James' hand. He sniffed it and then set it on the bar out of James' reach.

"Padfoot!" James said making to pat Sirius on the shoulder but missing completely. He settled for patting his stomach instead which resulted in Lily having to restrain a giggle.

"It's so sweet of you to come down here and give me some company," James trailed off. As he prattled off, completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius wasn't listening.

"How many glasses of fire whiskey exactly have you poured him since he got here." Sirius hissed at the bar tender.

"Who him?" the bar tender grunted back. "Almost drank me whole bottle." He said holding up the bottle for Sirius to see. "Don't get much request for fire whiskey round here." said the bar man before going back to polishing a mug with his dirty rag at the other end of the bar.

"So, been drowning yourself in Fire Whiskey, James, real smart." Sirius said going back to James.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sirius," replied James pointing a finger at his friend and swaying in his seat. "I only had like two glasses-"

"James!" Lily replied taking the opportunity to intervene. "You're pissed drunk! How could you be stupid enough to do this to yourself!" she exclaimed.

James looked at Lily bewildered as she scolded him and then turned back to Sirius.

"Hey, Padfoot, whose that amazingly attractive girl standing behind you?" James asked. "She's almost as gorgeous as Lily. But then again, no one really compares to Lily anyway-"

Lily froze at James' comment. _he thinks I'm gorgeous?_ she thought. _No way he's delusional._

"Has he ever mentioned that to you about me before?" Lily asked Sirius through the side of her mouth before mentally kicking herself for wanting to know.

Sirius gave her a knowing smile but didn't tease her for wanting to know.

"No, but I told you he was subconsciously in love with you." he replied just as quietly.

Sirius focused his attention back on James who was still looking quizzically at Lily trying to figure out who she was.

"You idiot!" Sirius replied smacking him upside the head and turning back to their previous conversation. "That's because it is Lily… I brought her with me."

"_What! _I don't believe you Sirius, what about Murader rule number one? No going out with previously claimed territory!" James asked obviously and genuinely annoyed.

"But I thought you didn't like Lily, James." Sirius asked playing dumb.

"Of course I do! You're my best friend Sirius, you're supposed to know when I'm pulling things out of thin air!" James replied, still fuming.

"Excuse me!" Lily said making her presence known "I am _right here _incase you two didn't notice, so stop talking about me as if I wasn't. And _how many times _do I have to tell you all that _I am no ones property_!"

" Calm down Prongs." replied Sirius ignoring Lily's outrage. "I'm not going out with Lily. She came down here to help you."

"What are you talking about? I don't need any help!" exclaimed James in a much less fiery tone than before. "You on the other hand Paddy, may wanna consider getting some though, I don't think its normal for there to be two of you." said James laughing and pointing to Sirius' side.

"Ok. He's officially wasted," Sirius whispered to Lily as James continued to laugh. "Just go along with me, ok?"

Lily nodded slightly to let Sirius know that she complied.

"Ha Ha! Silly me!" said Sirius to James forcing a laugh. "Did I say Lily was here to _help you_? I meant that she came to err, uh- _see you. _Yeah. She really, really wanted to see you so she uh asked me to show her where you were, right Lils?" Sirius finished looking at Lily for back up.

She shot him a you-so-owe-me look before putting on her best smile and turning to James. "Yup! That's right!" she replied cheerily. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Only I really _really _need to get back to Hogwarts and I don't know how without getting caught." Lily replied imitating a damsel in distress tone. "Do you think you could show me, James?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes and smiling as she touched his arm lightly.

A smile rose onto James' face and he had a look that suggested Christmas may have come early.

"Of course. Anything for you love." he said in a deep voice. He walked over to the bar man and was in the process of paying him when Sirius murmured " I told you to help me get him back into Hogwarts not to _come on to him_."

"I was _NOT_ coming on to him!" Lily replied just as quietly though not failing to leave the tone of incredulity out of her voice.

"Yeah right! And you just bat your eyes and smile like that at every bloke, or just at those who you deny to be completely head over heels for?" scoffed Sirius.

"If you're implying that I'm in lo-" Lily retorted her whisper growing angrier with every word.

"Well, if the shoe fits," Sirius replied cutting her off and amused tone in his words. " '_Oh James, help me please! I'm just a poor stranded southern girl with no clue what she's doing. I need a SRONG and MANLY man to help me find my way back._' " Sirius replied in a completely satirical imitation worthy of Scarlet O'Hara of Gone With the Wind.

"I do NOT sound anything like that for one, Black," Lily fumed. "And at least _my_ plan's getting him to leave- so what do you care as long as your mate gets back to Hogwarts before anyone finds out he's here?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply with some cheeky comment, but at that moment James returned, coming toward them clearly having difficulty walking in a straight line.

"Ready?" He asked Lily offering an arm out to her.

Lily had no choice but to take it. She followed James out of the Hog's Head and into the newly wet streets of Hogsmede.

_It must have rained a bit while we were inside. Lily thought to herself._

Almost instantly as his feet touched the ground, Lily felt James' hand jerk suddenly away from hers followed by a loud thud as something heavy hit the ground.

Lily and Sirius both swung around coming face to face with James, realizing that he had slipped and fallen.

Jamesgrinned up at the two before saying in a slurred voice, "Ok, _maybe_ I do need some help."


	5. Through The One Eyed Witch's Hump

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Ok, kind of a strange chapter up ahead just to warn you all. Well, lets see what you all make of it…**

**Now, without further ado, on with the show!**

Sirius gave Lily a look that waivered just a tinge before going over to hoist James up and pulling his arm around him. He motioned for Lily to do the same and she did. And between the two of them they were able to guide James to Honeydukes.

"Uh…Sirius, why are we going to Honeydukes if we came through The Three Broomsticks?" Lily said a bit out of breath from James weight. He didn't look it, but the boy definitely was heavy.

"Because…" Sirius replied through gritted teeth, "It's easier to get out of The Three Broomsticks' room and board area than it is to get into it without a key."

"Good point…but how are we going to get back to Hogwarts this time?"

"Secret passage through Honeydukes cellar."

"Another secret passage?" Lily asked astonished. "How _many_ are there?"

"I'd say around seven or so…we can only really use three though." Sirius replied.

Finally, they reached the front of Honeydukes Sweet Shop. Sirius peered inside and the features on his face dropped. Lily had no idea why, the place was nearly empty…

_less people to see us sneak to wherever the secret passage is. _she thought

"Damn!" Sirius swore. "The place is bloody empty!"

"_So…"_ Lily trailed off.

"_My God, Evans!_ Don't you ever use your brain?" Sirius asked incredulously . "Less people means more of a chance that they'll _see us _sneaking into the cellar!"

Lily heaved an internal sigh of relief that she hadn't said what she had been thinking.

And replied with a lame "_Oh."_

Suddenly, it seemed as if a light bulb had turned on in Sirius' head and he spoke once more. This time, his voice full of hope.

"_Unless…James!_"

"You rang?" James asked, still slurring his words.

"Did you bring your invisibility cloak?"

"Wait his _what?_" Lily asked not believing what she had heard.

The two boys ignored her and James spoke, answering Sirius' question.

"Of course Padfoot…I'm not stupid!"

And with that, James reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a wad of silvery material.

Lily watched as it shimmered, both from the moonlight and from the light pouring out of Honeydukes. Just as quickly, James threw the cloak around Sirius and himself and they vanished from view. Lily stood there shocked as both boys seemingly disappeared. Suddenly an invisible hand shot out and grabbed Lily's upper arm.

Lily let out a strange sound which sounded like "Mrphhp!" as she suppressed a scream as the force pulled her forward. She felt a swoosh of air as something was draped over her and suddenly, she saw Sirius and James once more.

"Jesus, Evans. Make a little _more _noise would you?" Sirius scoffed.

"Oh, sod off Black!" She retorted smacking him on the arm.

He glared at her and then motioned for them to be quiet. Carefully, with Sirius in the lead, they made their way into Honeydukes unnoticed.

Sirius waited for the woman running the shop to be helping someone at the till before leading them into the back room. He walked a few steps forward before stopping.

"Keep a look out Lily and tell me if someone's coming." Sirius said throwing the invisibility cloak off of them and crouching on the gound.

Lily did as she was told as Sirius pried a large stone from the floor partially off to reveal a hole large enough for a person to step through.

He motioned for Lily and James to go through and then, finally went in last, placing the stone back in its place and plunging them into pure darkness.

"Help! Sirius! Lily! I think I've gone blind!" James screamed at the top of his lungs.

_What-an-idiot! Lily thought before taking her wand out._

"Lumos!" she whispered.

Instantly, her wand tip ignited, showering the three with light.

"It's a miracle, I can see again!" James cried.

"Oh don't be thick!" Lily said angrily.

"Hey! Take it easy on the bloke, he is pissed after all." Sirius said, reminding Lily of James' state.

"Come on…this way to Hogwarts." Sirius called pointing ahead of them.

And once again, they resumed their positions on either side of James, supporting them between the two.

It wasn't that bad going through the passage way at first, seeing as it was mostly down hill. Then suddenly, the passage changed, and Lily found herself, climbing up hill.

Lily trudged up what seemed like miles upon miles of stairs. _It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have half of James' weight on me! _She thought savagely.

_James! James! James! That's what it always seemed to come down to these days._

It was, she decided, after all James' fault that she was stuck here, carrying his sorry arse up these damn stairs instead of somewhere like her nice, warm cozy bed.

_Yes, she thought all stupid bloody Potter's fault._

James finally broke the silence with a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"You wanna tell us what is suddenly so amusing Prongs?" Sirius grunted from James' other side.

"Hey, Sirius…" James began amidst giggles, "Lily shags foxes! Did you know that Lily shags foxes!"

"Wait, what!" Sirius asked confused. "Who told you that Prongs?"

"It's true, Sirius!" James yelled still laughing, "Ask Lily… Don't you Lily?"

"Yes, James, _I shag foxes_," Lily replied sarcastically. " In fact ? I'll have you know that shagging _helpless animals_ is _great fun_! Think you'd wanna have a go with me sometime?"

Having been so caught up with giving James a hard time and making him believe his atrocious accusation of her, she didn't realize that they had finally reached the entrance to Hogwarts at last. Together they managed to boost James up and then climb through themselves.

When Lily appeared by James' side once more, he looked at her bemused.

"Um…no thanks!…wow! You really _are_ strange!" he finally said.

"Oh, you're no fun James... why not?" Lily replied still trying to confuse him.

"_Because_!" James said defensively, "I only shag girls, _duh_ Lily! I love shagging girls-girls and shagging are just_ awesom_."

James replied tipping to the side. Luckily, Sirius caught him before he rammed into the wall.

_Aww! He's kinda cute when he's drunk!_ Lily thought_. WAIT! What am I thinking! We're talking about Potter! He's in NO way cute!_ Said a stronger voice

Lily opened her mouth with the intention of saying something else to confuse James when Sirius' words cut in.

"_Don't encourage him Lily!_" he hissed.

James however seemed to be just as oblivious to this side conversation between Sirius and Lily as all the other ones they had had since the Hog's Head.

"Ha! Ha! Lily's loony Sirius!" James said as they walked slowly down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Loony loopy Lily! Loony loopy Lily!…hey, Sirius! I just made up a new song!" James began to sing.

Lily thought it best to ignore him and kept walking on his other side to make sure he didn't knock over a suit of armor.

"James…" Sirius replied patiently as if speaking to a five year old. "You didn't make up that song…that's what Peeves sings to Moony remember?"

"Oh yeah," James replied slightly put out. "Hey Sirius?"

"Mmm?" Sirius responded.

"Where is Remus anyway?"

"Remus? He's-" Sirius began before he cut himself off and a look of guilt spread across his face. "Oh my god! Remus! Bloody hell, I completely forgot!"

"_What! _What's wrong with Remus?" Lily asked concerned.

"N-nothing!" Sirius studdered. "I just promised I'd help him with something and I completely forgot…._shit!_ Lily I have to go!"

"But…you said Remus was with his mum, you can't possibly help him now."

"Yeah, but I-I-" Sirius stammered trying to think up a lie without being obvious. "I've got to send him a letter!…Just help James up to our dorm, can you do that Lily?"

"Look, I don't know Sirius-" Lily began.

"Please, Lily? Look it'll be fine, none of us'll be back until tomorrow… you'll be fine."

Lily glanced at James who was prodding a hole in the wall with mild interest.

_Yeah, he's definitely not making it up stairs alone. _

"Ok, alright…but what if we get caught?" She asked.

"You won't get caught Lily…" Sirius trailed off as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, take this," he said handing her what seemed to be an old piece of folded parchment.

"What is it?" she asked looking at it intently.

"Just point your wand at it and say 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' when you're done using it point your wand to it and say 'mischief managed.'" Sirius ordered.

If these instructions sounded weird to Lily at all, she didn't let on. She just looked up from the map in time to see Sirius give her a sincere look.

"Oh, and thanks Lily." he replied before going down the corridor and slipping from view.

_Well, here goes nothing. Lily thought. _

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the yellowing parchment and said

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

**A/N: well how did you all like it? I know I'm updating really quickly but I'm inspired…plus I've got the time. I figure I should write things as they come into my mind before I forget them. Anyway again thank you to all my lovely reviewers:**

**Psycopenguin16 : 1st off I love ur pen name. and thanks for the cookies!**

**Katekarson: wow! Its such a relief to know you like James' personality, I wasn't too sure about it when I started out !**

**Sarcasm is my life: I promise I'll keep updating as soon as I can!**

**Monai: I'm glad you like it… keep reviewing!**

**Jingle-Bellz-Rock: thanx again for being my first review! I promise I'll keep updating!**

**Danielle2890: thanks for the positive feed back. I'm glad you like my story! I feel bad for saying this because I'm already into the story and all, but I didn't really think about what year they'd be in… I'll let you know in the next chapter k?**

**You guys really do keep me going!**

**Keep those REVIEWS coming and I promise I'll keep updating!**

**TNWM!**

**_Luminous Star_**


	6. Falling

**A/N: ok, I know it's been a little longer between updates than when I first started **

**Out, but you all have to understand that I am in college and as much as I **

**Would love to sit around and write L/J fanfics all day, its just not going to**

**Happen, so I promise that I will up date ASAP.**

**Secondly, I've decided that the first few chapters take place within the last 48 hours or so of Lily and James' 6th year at Hogwarts. So think of that as PART ONE. The next part will be in their 7th year so think of that as PART TWO.**

**I know I said before that it was all going to take place in their 7th year, but I decided that this way it flows better.**

**Oh! And bye the way, I just read one of my newer review and apparently, its moving a bit too slow. I was kinda worried about that but there is something interesting that's going to happen later in James' dorm (at least _I think its _interesting) so I don't really wanna skip up to the next day. So bear with me for this chapter and chapter 7 and then we will move up to the next day I promise !**

**that's about it for now, enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Falling**

…_Something strange has come over me_

_A raging wind across my seas_

_And girl you know _

_That your eyes are to blame_

_How am I supposed to live,_

_If I can't get over this?_

_Or you decide that you don't feel the same?_

_Cuz I'm falling, falling_

_Girl I'm falling for you._

_And I pray you're falling too._

_I've been falling, falling_

_Ever since the moment_

_I laid eyes on you._

_I loose my step,_

_I loose my ground,_

_I loose my self _

_When you're around._

_I'm holding on,_

_For my life_

_To keep from drowning in your eyes._

_Girl what have you done to me_

_To make me fall so desperately?…_

_How am I supposed to live,_

_If I can't get over this?_

_And come to find that you don't feel the same?_

_Cuz I'm falling, falling_

_Girl I'm falling for you._

_And I pray you're falling too._

_I've been falling, falling_

_Ever since the moment_

_I laid eyes on you._

Instantly as Lily said those words, millions of black likes began roaming across the page, starting where her wand tip had first touched. The lines swirled and curved like spider webs. Then at last came a heading at the top most part of the page as if being written there by an invisible quill:

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Proudly Present: The Marauder's Map." Lily muttered as the words appeared one by one.

She opened the old bit of parchment and examined the map fully. Lily breathed an impressive sigh as she saw a fully completed map of Hogwarts that couldn't have been more accurate if Dumbledore himself had made it. But that wasn't all, Lily also noticed that the map also had little dots around roaming around its surface. She took a closer look ad realized that the moving dots were actually people and their locations around the school, and each was labeled with the individual's name. She was quickly able to locate herself on the map as well as a few other people she recognized. Dumbledore, according to the map, was pacing in his study. Augustus Rockwood's dot caught her eye only because it seemed bigger than the others, but upon taking yet another closer look, Lily realized that it was because Mary Blake's dot was so close to his that they were almost overlapping.

_What a slut! Lily thought angered by what she was doing and what she had done to James._

Mrs. Norris, she noticed was prowling near the kitchens. Lily's eyes traveled a bit further up the map until she found the other dot she was looking for. _Filch was walking…_

Lily suddenly swore quietly.

_Shit! James is walking right toward him! _

She thought before she ran down to where James was wandering. Lily pulled him to the side and then managed to throw the invisibility cloak half hazardly on both of them just in time. She stood there side to side with James and prayed to God that he'd keep quiet. Lily held her breath as Filch walked by looking around suspiciously. Luckily, Mrs. Norris chose that exact moment to appear. Flich's face exploded into a look of pure glee at the thought of catching a student out of bed, and without another moments hesitation, he raced off down the hallway, Mrs. Norris in the lead.

Lily exhaled and dropped the invisibility cloak, which had been near close to falling.

"Come on," Lily said to James taking one of his hands in hers. "Lets get back up to the common room before anyone else sees us."

With James now in tow, Lily made her way up to the Gryffindor common room periodically checking the Marauder's Map for any signs of teachers, Filch, or Mrs. Norris.

Lily heaved a sigh of relief as she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders and she had literally never been more happy to see her portrait in her life.

" Fairy Lights!" Lily said looking up at the Fat Lady.

"Yes indeed!" the Fat Lady replied in a ruffled way. "And where _exactly_ have you been all this time!…Do you realize what time it is young lady?"

"Well, no…" replied Lily sheepishly, "But I imagine it's still early." she said trying to get over the shock of being scolded by _a portrait_ none the less. Lily however felt that it was in her best interest not to be rash, lest the Fat Lady decided to lock her out entirely.

"It is 12:42 in the morning for your information miss! Do you know what the curfew is at this school? I assure you that it _most definitely is NOT _12:52 in the morning!" the Fat Lady clucked.

"Well, yes I know, but I was-I was-" Lily trailed off trying to think up an excuse. "I was doing rounds! I _am_ a _Prefect_ you know."

_Wow! What a lame excuse, even I wouldn't buy it! Lily thought, then, having a little faith added well, maybe she might._

"Don't give me the _'I was doing rounds' _excuse young lady! Rounds end at precisely eleven o'clock!"

_Ok, maybe not. That does it, I am officially screwed!_

"Oh come on Vi, can't you cut us a little bit of slack… just this once?" Lily heard James ask from behind her.

"_James, I can handle this!" _Lily replied through gritted teeth.

"Who said that?" the Fat Lady asked still annoyed. "Who else is with you girl?"

"Its me," James replied coming into view. "James Potter."

"Oh! James darling! How wonderful to see you!" the Fat Lady replied in a completely opposite tone as to the one she had been using with Lily.

_Figures! Lily scoffed, I can't believe he's got literally every girl at Hogwarts eating out of the palm of his hand! …Well, almost every girl. Lily added as an afterthought thinking of herself. _

"I-I mean, of course I see you everyday…" the Fat Lady trailed off, "It's just that you and Sirius never have time to stop and talk to me anymore."

"I know, Violet, it's just that I've been so busy." replied James "You know, Quiddich practice and all."

Lily noticed that he was still slurring his words a bit, but the Fat Lady didn't seem to be taking much notice of the fact that James was drunk. He finished off his explanation by flashing the Fat Lady one of his famous Potter smiles.

"Well, James dear, if there's anything I can ever help you with…" the Fat Lady trailed off.

James grinned once more before laughing a bit. "Thanks, Vi, I'll let you know…but for now, do you think you could let us into the common room?"

"Just say the magic word dearie and of course I'll let you in!"

"Fairy Lights." James replied.

Immediately, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing the crawl hole which led to the Gryffindor tower. A scowl settled on Lily's face.

_That's so unfair! How is it possible that she won't open the door for me, but she'll open it for that no good, two timing, idiotic, big headed, arrogant-_

"Lily, I may be pissed as hell, but that doesn't mean I can't tell when your positively furious with me…" James trailed off, speaking through the side of his mouth so as not to let the Fat Lady hear and interrupting Lily's thoughts. _Am I really that easy to read? _

"but, can't you at least wait and be mad until we get inside? If we wait any longer, she'll close her portrait and then she really won't let us in." James finished.

He had her there.

_Damn! He's right! I hate it when that happens! Lily thought to herself before curtly nodding and leading the way inside._

James did his best to climb gracefully through the portrait hole, but unfortunately he still had not regained his full sense of balance.

James ended up stumbling on the edge of his robes and toppled out of the portrait hole, hitting something hard before finally landing on the floor, which seemed to be softer than he was expecting.

James realized seconds later that he had not in fact fallen on the floor but on top of Lily instead.

Instantly, his hazel eyes met her green ones in an intensified gaze, but weather it was from the shock of him having fallen on her or from something else he couldn't place his finger on, James did not know. James knew that Lily's eyes were green, but how could he never have noticed how captivating they were? How they could just pull someone into their depths, like they were dong to him right now. _How in the world could I have not noticed how beautiful she is, _he thought. James was quick to note her small body felt nice under his and he could feel every breath she took. His eyes traveled across her face, James was so close that he could have counted every freckle sprawled across her nose if he had wanted to. Lastly, they flicked down to Lily's lips. She licked them quickly and James suddenly found himself wondering what they would feel like pressed up against his own.

_Probably soft, just like the clouds in the sky, James thought._

-------------- Lily-------------

Lily lay there under James' weight, their eyes connected in a gaze so full of something she did not understand that scared her. She hated to admit it but his body felt…there was no other word to describe it, _nice_. Quiddich had definitely improved his body quite a bit in the past five or so years he had played.

She saw his eyes dart down to her lips quickly, and Lily licked them out of nervous habit. She felt her uneasy heart begin to beat faster and hoped he wouldn't notice.

_Why is he looking at my mouth? Lily found herself wondering._

------------- James------------

James let out a slow, shallow breath. Just the sweet smell of her skin was beginning to intoxicate his senses. He was so close- a few more centimeters and his mouth would be on hers.

_Get a grip on yourself lad! This is Evans! Lily Evans! She's never had this effect on you before! James thought in his head trying to rid his mind of the thought of her soft lips. It was a lost cause trying to talk himself out of it because James had already started plummeting. He was falling off of the highest peak ever imaginable- he was falling in love with Lily Evans and there was nothing that could stop it._

**A/N: Ok, I'll be the first to say it… Aww! isn't James just the cutest? It's amazing **

**that writing him hasn't put me off normal guys all together! **

**And I know all of you must think that I'm so evil for leaving all you readers at such a cliff hanger! But before you start throwing the tomatoes my way, let me just say in my defense that, trust me, it'll be all the more worth it when the next chapter comes out! Plus, it keeps you all interested! I can't believe the number of hits I have gotten from this story, it really makes me happy, so if you read my story and like it please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes me want to sit down and write more chapters and it inspires me to update all the more sooner!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers so far! Oh, and by the way, if your curious, the song at the top was _"Falling"_ by Nsync.**

**Toodles!**

**_Luminous Star_**


	7. Someone to Listen

**ATTN: DON'T SKIP THIS A/N BECAUSE I HAVE MADE A CHANGE IN THE STORY AND IT MAY CONFUSE YOU IF YOU DON'T READ MY MESSAGE FIRST!**

**A/N: gosh, I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up…I am seriously going ****To kill whoever made up the whole two **

**hoursof homework for every class ****You take! Anyway, with that said, I changed the story a bit, I know I said before that Lily and James were in 7th year but I decided that it would go better with my story to make them in 6th year and then transition them into 7th year. So all of what you are reading now and in the previous chapters takes place in the last 48 hours or so of their 6th year at Hogwarts. I hope that doesn't confuse you all too much but if it does, mention it in your review and I'll clarify it for you either in an email or in the next chapter. I'm in the process of revising previous chapters so it makes sense with my change. But don't worry, you all don't really have to read it again,(unless you want to of course!) nothing major will change. Well, enjoy chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Someone to Listen**

"Pot-James?" Lily asked finally finding her voice. There was no answer.

It had seemed like hours that she had been lying on the floor under James though it had only been seconds.

"James…" she tried again. Still nothing.

_Wait, is he coming closer or is it just me? Lily thought to herself before calling his name again._

"_James!_"

James heard Lily's voice distantly through his ears. And shook his head as if trying to wake himself up.

"Yes, Lily." he replied in a soft, whisper.

"um… you can get off me now." Lily replied.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's getting kinda hard to breathe with you on top of me." Lily said again, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah….uh sorry!" James said before disentangling himself and standing up.

He held a hand out to Lily and she took it graciously. James stumbled a bit backward as he helped her up but managed to keep his feet on the ground. Lily stood and brushed herself off before going over to where James was standing and pulling his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, Potter," she started friendlily, leading him to the boy's staircase. "Let's get you up to your dorm before we get into even more trouble tonight."

James didn't say anything to this, but just grinned at Lily. It was nice, he decided having her act this way around him.

They walked up the long narrow staircase until Lily came upon a door that was labeled "Seventh Year Boys Dormitory" she turned the door knob and led James inside.

"Which one's yours?" she asked looking around at the four identical four-poster beds.

"First one by the window-" replied James quickly and trailing off.

Lily looked cautiously toward him and was shocked to find the skin on his face to be changing quickly from its normal color to a pale shade of sick green.

"James! Are you-" Lily began before he cut her off.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick!" James replied quickly before hurling himself toward the bathroom door.

Lily sat on his bed taking in James' piece of the room. His books were sprawled on the floor amongst a few pieces of parchment. Above his pillow was a calendar which, Lily noted depicted a different famous quiddich team every month. Lily also noticed that James had a habit of crossing off each day. She peered down at his night stand and found a picture of James and his family. James must have been about five years old, his hair messy as ever stuck up in all directions and his bright hazel eyes sparkled in a bright eyed sort of way as he looked up on either side of himself to see his mother and his father beaming down at their son.

Lily's thoughts of the picture were interrupted as she heard a loud lurch come from the bathroom and a toilet flush. James came out of the bathroom, face wet from having splashed water on it only moments before and tousled hair which seemed even more messy than when he had gone in. He stumbled over toward Lily and she stood up, helping him the rest of the way over. She picked up a bowl that had been sitting on a night stand by the bathroom and placed a slight engorgement charm on it making it now resemble a small bucket.

"Better out than in, yeah?" she said, handing the bucket to James.

He grinned at her and placed it on the floor next to him.

Next Lily went over to James' trunk and pulled out a clean, simple white t-shirt. She walked back over and stood directly in front of James who looked up at her with the strangest, yet most adorable expression on his face.

"Here," she said gently, handing him the t-shirt. "you'll um, be much more comfortable in that than in what you're wearing." she replied.

"Oh, right." James replied taking the shirt from her and placing it beside himself.

He tore his eyes away from her emerald ones and looked down at himself. Having loosened his tie previously, he placed his fingers on the first button of his shirt and began fumbling with it.

It was the strangest thing James had ever tried to do, he could see his fingers on the button but all he felt under his fingertips was the fabric of the shirt itself. James pulled, trying to undo the button once more but failing miserably. He let out a frustrated groan before he felt two small, soft hands close around his own. He looked up to see Lily kneeling before him eye to eye.

"Here," she replied gently in a soft voice, "let me help you."

James removed his hands and watched as Lily slowly untied the knot in his tie and tug it away from his collar, she set it neatly on the night stand before placing her fingers on the top button of his blouse. Slowly but efficiently she pushed the small button through its hole and moved on to the next. James watched her hands travel down the row, as she went he could feel the knuckle of her index finger slowly tracing a line down the middle of his chest. James couldn't help letting out a low sigh.

Lily concentrated on unbuttoning James' blouse trying not to think about how lovely his chest was. She heard James emit a sigh and she pretended like she hadn't heard, her body on the other hand responded, and Lily felt goose bumps begin to form on her arms and legs.

_Oh thank god! Last button! Lily thought. _

**_Not like you weren't enjoying it_ _dearie_** another voice within her responded.

_oh, shut it you!_

_**Admit it, you like him**._

_No I don't._

_**Oh, please. And you just ogle at every bloke like that?**_

_Oh, alright! Fine! Yes I'm attracted to him! But who wouldn't be? He's got the hottest body in the whole school!_

_**Just attracted? I think someone's in denial.**_

_No, someone isn't anything! There's a line between like and attraction!_

_**Yeah, a very fine line!**_

_Oh, sod off!_

And with that, Lily shook her head a bit before looking at James

"All done."

"Thanks," he replied as he pulled off the shirt which was loosely hanging open now and shrugged into the one Lily had handed himmoments before.

Lily gave him a worried look, "Feel any better?" she asked as she walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"A bit, better at least than earlier…the room's still kinda spinning though." James replied taking off his glasses and pressing his palms firmly against his eye sockets before placing them on once more.

"Oh, well, you should lie down then," Lily replied.

James obliged, his head coming to rest on the pillow.

"well, get some sleep alright? See you in the morning." Lily said making to get up and go to her dorm. James' hand caught her upper arm however and she turned around to face him.

"No, don't go…stay with me, please?" he asked, looking very much like a vulnerable child.

"Alright, just for a bit." Lily replied resting against the head board.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Lily sat there listening to the sounds of James' breathing, watching his chest rise and fall. she couldn't help noticing how peaceful me looked lying there with his eyes closed. Lily thought that he had at last fallen asleep when all of a sudden James spoke.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Where did Sirius go?"

"Oh, he said he had to go help Remus with something and then just disappeared… I can't imagine how he's gonna help him though if Remus is at home-"

At the mention of Remus' name the second time, James shot up and cut Lily off.

_Shit!shit! shit! Remus, Full moon, tonight! oh holy fuck! _James thought before speaking out loud.

"Remus! Oh shit! How could I have been so STUPID! I have to go!" James said ranting.

"I have to go right now and help him-"

"Oh no you don't!" Lily said pulling him back onto the bed and shoving him back down so he was laying on the pillow in such a way James would have found completely sexy had he not been preoccupied with one of his best friends.

"First off, you are in no position to go _anywhere _tonight so whatever Remus needs help with it can wait, and secondly, how in Merlin's name are you _and Sirius for that matter_ planning on helping Remus if he's at his mum's house!" Lily paused and took a breath before beginning once more. "Either you and Sirius are both taking the mickey and have gone completely insane-which by the way I find could be highly possible!- Or you _mister _have some _serious _explaining to do!" Lily finished poking James (who had moved into a sitting position) directly in the middle of his upper chest.

"No, you're right, Lily…" James replied picking at a strand of hanging thread on the blanket.

"Wait-what?" Lily replied looking quizzically at James who still wasn't looking at her.

"I said you're right. I can't exactly help Remus out right now," James said bringing a hand up and running it through his already messy hair not even wanting to think about what would happen if he tried to transform in his current state.

Lily looked at him sympathetically.

"James, you know you can talk to me about anything right," Lily started

_Yeah, anything._ James thought sarcastically _like how all of a sudden I find you completely attractive? Or the fact that just being near you is driving me utterly insaine?_

"I'm here to listen…we could talk about Remus, school," Lily paused and then hesitantly added "Mary…"

Lily waited for it to come, she was almost certain that he would blow up at her like he had done this morning. Instead however, James ran a hand through his messy mop of hair again. Before letting out an exasperated sigh and a hollow laugh.

"Mary…things just seem to be coming back to her every time something happens-"

"We-we don't have to talk about her you know…I just-I was just putting things out there-I-I didn't _necessarily mean_ we had to talk-" Lily paused and then sighed. "I'm not doing a very good job of listening are I?"

"Well, your intent on rambling may partially be my fault." James replied obviously referring to what had happened previously in the day. "But you can't avoid the inevitable can you?"

Lily held her breath forcing herself to just hear what James wanted to say.

_That's exactly what he needs,_ she thought _someone to just…listen, it's what we all need._

"God, I know I shouldn't care but it just makes me feel so…stupid." James let out yet another hollow laugh. "I guess I had it coming though right? Everyone knows- I mean, well I don't exactly have a clean reputation…" he trailed off.

He didn't have to say what he meant, Lily knew being that she was probably the only girl in the whole school to patronize James for not being able to keep a steady girlfriend. She thought back to all those years she had hated him for what he had been doing to girls, seemingly using them and then leaving them, she had his procedure down, she could even predict to the date when he would dump a girl. All those years of dislike behind her, she never would have imagined that she would be sitting here in her sixth year of Hogwarts actually understanding and possibly forgiving him for everything she had hated him for.

_Maybe he was just trying to find someone…_ she thought,_ trying to find the one person who just fit perfectly…_ Lily gave an internal hollow laugh of her own,_ all loving someone does is give them the ability to destroy you. And even if true love was real, don't all those poor sods who go looking for it know that the odds of finding that one person are slim to none?_

"I guess, I just never thought it'd hurt so much, I didn't even love her, but when I saw her…" James trailed off once more.

"You know the funny thing is that I thought nothing could hurt more than to see her with Rockwood….but what really killed me was hurting Sirius…and you, Lily. Just because of _her_." when he said Lily's name, James looked her straight in the eyes. Lily wished he wouldn't though, she felt as if she might drown in the intensity of their hazel color.

"and now, I'm hurting Remus by not helping him…what kind of a friend-person am I?" James asked, more to himself than to her. "I'm a horrible person, Lily. I don't even deserve to have your help. Shit, I don't even deserve to have you sitting here next to me." James replied answering his own question.

Lily looked at James as if contemplating him and went through a mental checklist:

_Consuming large amounts of alcohol and getting yourself completely zonked to forget your troubles : check. _

_Acting as if you're perfectly fine while you are drunk-even though you are seeing double-and not accepting any help: check. _

_Finally accepting help when you realize you can't stand on your own two feet: check. _

_Going positively insane and prattling off random comments to confirm said insanity that only you find amusing: check. _

_Suffering from a dizzying sensation and then proceeding to throw up the contents of your stomach because of consuming large amounts of said alcoholic beverage: check._

Lily paused before thinking once more_, **yeah**, I'd say we're about due for the wallowing in self pity/ possible waterworks faze…_

"James you're not a horrible person…" Lily replied, boring her gaze into the side of his face until he looked at her. "You just made a couple of mistakes…everyone makes mistakes James. No one really blames you, you just had a bad day." Lily replied pausing a bit "You're a great friend and Sirius and Remus know that no matter what-they'll understand…Nobody's perfect James."

"You're wrong Lily," James replied in a low whisper.

"I am?" Lily replied in the same manner.

James turned his body so it was facing hers before responding.

"What you said about nobody being perfect was wrong…" James trailed off, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"You, Lily Evans are perfect." James finished. His tone was not accusatory, nor was it sarcastic. It was sincere and believable, because even if Lily didn't realize it, James believed his statement to be true.

Lily let out a light feathery laugh.

"I'm, not perfect James…trust me, I have my fair share of imperfections-" she trailed off looking down at the scarlet cover that was on James' bed.

She suddenly felt the pad of James' thumb under her chin, bringing her gaze up to his once more.

"Can you tell me what they are then? Because I'm having difficulty seeing them from where I'm standing." he asked in that same low whisper that was starting to drive Lily insane.

"Another, night maybe…you don't need to hear about my imperfections today." Lily replied finding it surprisingly hard to breath due to James' sudden close proximity.

"Well, if you're not perfect…then you're damn close…" James replied.

He moved his hand and cupped the side of her face, placing his thumb on her cheek and his fingers on the side of her neck just under her ear. James ran his thumb up and down the soft skin of her cheek, and watched as Lily's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a deep sigh. He could feel her pulse quicken under his trembling fingers which were stroking the side of her neck softly.

"James…" Lily replied through a sigh, trying to get out a coherent sentence, which at this point seemed quite near impossible due to the way her body was reacting just tohis touch.

"You're so beautiful Lily…you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met…" James trailed off in still nothing but a whisper.

Although her eyes were closed, Lily could tell that somehow he had gotten closer, she could feel the warmth of his body getting stronger as he leaned in.

She felt as if her body was going into overdrive, the feeling was thrilling as if every ounce of adrenalin was pumping madly through her body. Lily breathed, taking in James' scent. He smelled soapy and fresh, like a delicious breeze in the middle of spring time, and it intoxicated her.

_**She was dancing close to the edge of a very high cliff. If she wasn't careful, she would certainly fall but she couldn't stop herself from going closer and closer to the edge. It was as if she wanted to fall… just to see what it would feel like.**_

James' mouth was but millimeters away from her's now and the scorching heat of his lips were reverberating onto her own. Lily felt his breath tickle her own mouth. It smelled sweet, and minty, with something else mixed in.

It took Lily a moment to realize that the _something else _was the traces of Fire Whiskey that James had consumed earlier.

_**Lily stopped dancing, she stared down, realizing for the first time what a steep plummet lay beyond the cliff's edge, and without another thought, she retreated carefully back to the meadow of grass feeling safe and secure.**_

Lily opened her eyes just in time to come back to her senses and realize what was going on. She turned her head and felt James' lips brush her cheek instead of her mouth.

She sighed. As she felt the skin under James' mouth tingle, still feeling the warmth of his lips there after he had pulled back.

_What the fuck is going on with me! This is Potter! James Bloody Potter, why do I feel like this! This is not supposed to happen! Lily's thoughts were yelling within her._

"Lily? Wha-" James started to ask before she cut him off.

"James, I don't think we should do…anything you'll regret tomorrow, you're confused right now." she replied.

"Lily, I'll never regret anything I ever do with you." James replied with a seriousness that scared her.

Lily let out a sigh before laying down on one side of the bed and pulling James down to lay down on the other.

James looked at her perplexed.

"Close your eyes James." she said in a soothing voice.

"No, I don't want to close my eyes," James replied.

"I'm scared that when I open them again you won't be there."

_Lily laughed bitterly to herself. What is he playing at? He won't remember any of this in the morning so why is he leading me on? Why is he leading himself on?_

"Go to sleep James, please." Lily replied.

James nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: wow, ten pages, that's a lot of writing. I know you all probably hate me for making Lily decide not to kiss James but if I made them kiss now, it would totally defeat the purpose of the rest of the story! Well thanks again for waiting for me to post and I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon. PLEASE REVIEW! You all make me so happy when you do!**

**Until next time dearies!**

**_Luminous Star_**


	8. Love Is A Battlefield

**AN: hey all, heres ch8, hope you like it... PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love Is A Battlefield**

_Last night I fell asleep next to a liar _

_and I woke up with a shiner.  
And it's all that I remember from a night spent lying on my back  
with a view _

_of a stone white ceiling and the back of your head.  
This dark and quiet bed felt like the middle of nowhere.  
We beat each other up just like we always do.  
When I'm talking to myself_

_I'd always rather be talking to you._

'Sudden Death in Carolina'

**-Brand New**

**-----------------------------------------------**

James awoke unpleasantly the next day as the harsh sunlight loomed on his closed eyelids. He let out a painful moan cursing himself for forgetting to close his bed curtains the night before.

_What in the name of Merlin and Agrippa did I do last night!_ James thought to his self.

He opened his eyes slightly and received a sharp shock of pain as the sun's rays penetrated them. James again cursed, this time out loud and through a moan closing his eyes as rapidly as he could.

As he did, Sirius emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping wet, wearing nothing but a pair of plaid boxers. He heard James emit a painful groan and set his light grey eyes on his best friend. He watched in amusement as James tried desperately to block his eyes of any penetrate-able ambient light.

"Hark, the _dulcet_ sounds of Sleeping Beauty awakening!" Sirius replied, his voice quivering as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James groaned, tossing a pillow towards his best mate's head but missing horribly.

Sirius caught the pillow with ease and finally let out a bark of laughter.

"Man, I wish I had one of those…whadya call 'em, moovee cameras ?" he replied laughing again. "Boy, what would the girls at Hogwarts say if they saw your aim? They'd probably laugh you straight off the Quiddich pitch!"

James, slowly opened his eyes once more, very hesitantly, letting the pain slowly seep through until his eyes were completely open.

"What the fuck did I do last night Sirius, I feel like I have a the whole of Britain on my head!"

"You really don't remember?" Sirius asked.

"Do you think I'd be asking if I knew Padfoot?" James responded irritably.

"Ok, let me refresh your memory: _Mary, the Hog's Head, Fire Whiskey_?"

James, stared off into the distance

"Oh, shit! Where's Remus. Fuck! I feel so bad! I should have been there with you guys last night." James replied kicking himself as he remembered his mistake.

Just as he was in the middle of putting himself down, Remus walked out of the bathroom, looking quite tired as always after the full moon.

"James, it's alright, really." Remus replied in an understanding note.

"No, it's not Remus. Everything- the whole way I acted yesterday, toward Sirius, toward you…and Lily-" James paused and a glassy eyed expression loomed over his handsome features for the second time that morning.

Instantly flashes of the night before came back to him as if someone had pushed a play button in his mind.

_**He was sitting at the Hogs Head, drinking a glass of Fire Whiskey…**_

"_Hey, Padfoot, whose that amazingly attractive girl standing behind you?" James asked. "She's almost as gorgeous as Lily. But then again, no one really compares to Lily anyway-"_

…**_They had finally gotten back to the common room but Sirius was no longer with them…_**

_James ended up stumbling on the edge of his robes and toppled out of the portrait hole, hitting something hard before finally landing on the floor, which seemed to be softer than he was expecting._

_James realized seconds later that he had not in fact fallen on the floor but on top of Lily instead._

…**_He had gotten to his room…Lily had helped him- no, she had taken care of him…_**

"_You're a great friend and Sirius and Remus know that no matter what-they'll understand…Nobody's perfect James."…_

"_You, Lily Evans are perfect." _

"_I'm, not perfect James…"…_

"_Well, if you're not perfect…then you're damn close…" …_

_James ran his thumb up and down the soft skin of her cheek…_

_He could feel her pulse quicken under his trembling fingers which were stroking the side of her neck softly._

"_James…" Lily replied through a sigh, …_

"_You're so beautiful Lily…you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met…" _

…**_And the familiar sensation of falling off a dangerously high cliff came back to James…he had tried to kiss her, she had of course, turned him down…_**

…"_Close your eyes James." she said in a soothing voice._

"_No, I don't want to close my eyes," James replied._

"_I'm scared that when I open them again you won't be there."_

…"_Go to sleep James, please." Lily replied._

…**_And she had promised to be there when he awoke, so he had fallen asleep…_**

Sirius stared at James as a look of remembrance dawned on his face.

"Lily…" James said quietly.

"Yeah, James." Sirius began carefully, "She helped me get you back here…"

"No, not that-" James replied dismissing Sirius' comment. "I mean I know that, but, she-she just _LEFT_…" he stated, putting an emphasis of anger and disappointment on the last word.

"James…why are you so upset-" Remus asked rationally before James cut him off.

"You don't get it Remus! She promised me she'd stay last night! After I- after I tried to-"

James trailed off not able to get the words out.

"After you tried to _what_, James?" Remus coaxed gently.

"After I tried to _kiss her_ alright!" James confessed positively fuming.

"How the hell could she just _leave_ like that after she _promised me_ she would stay!" James screamed, now pacing back and forth in front of his bed obviously angered.

Remus and Sirius both exchanged looks of bewilderment as they watched one of their best friends pacing back and forth like a mad man. Neither could understand exactly why James was so mad at Lily and quite frankly, thought he was being a bit irrational.

'_Man, I know he's fancied Lily for ages, even if it was, deep,…very, VERY DEEP, down,'_

Remus thought to himself, '_but he's taking this WAY out of hand! Maybe he's just more sensitive to the fact that she left him alone because he was completely drunk last night…' _

Remus deduced.

"Um, James…don't you think you're taking this a tad overboard!" Remus tried rationally.

"of course I'm not Moony!" James replied atrociously "I can't believe her! I basically tell her that I lo-" James paused, not being able to get the words out, then tried again. "That I lo-"

_Shit! What am I thinking! I almost said the L word! And about Lily too! What am I thinking! I barely know her!…I mean, yeah I know her, but still…_ James thought to himself thoroughly frightened before he started his sentence over again.

"I basically tell the girl that I _fancy _her…and then she just flat out leaves. She basically threw it back in my face Moony! How would that make you feel?"

Remus was quiet, but it soon became apparent that James' question was rhetorical because he kept on going.

"I mean, she could have at least left a note or something!"

"_Actually_…" Sirius said, finally speaking for the first time from near James' night stand.

"She kinda did, Padfoot…along with this." he finished, handing James the note and with it a small vial of an azure blue liquid.

_Sirius_

_Make sure Potter takes this whole vial as soon as he wakes_

_Up. It should help with the enormous hangover he's bound to _

_Have for drinking so much last night._

_Lily_

James read the note thoroughly ten times over, as if hoping that he would find something else there between the lines like a reason why she had left or at least a '_PS: I hope you feel better James_'.

"Oh…so she's back to calling me 'Potter' now is she!…I do have a name you know!" James said screaming at the leaflet of parchment on which Lily had written the note and looking positively insane. "Its JAMES, J-A-M-E-S!"

"Ok, Prongs, that's enough, it's one thing to be upset, but it's another to reach the brink of mental illness… there's a fine line between sanity and insanity and you're dancing dangerously close to that line Prongs." Remus said firmly, though still managing to keep the calmness in his voice. After all, the _last _thing he wanted to do was to get James mad at the Marauders as well.

James opened his mouth to retort, but Sirius butted in, making it impossible for James to say whatever it was he was about to.

"Remus is right James, so why don't you just take this potion our dear Lily left you and then get some rest before we board the train back home for the summer hols?"

Sirius said to James, holding out the small vial of hangover potion.

"No…" James replied pushing the bottle away, "I am NOT taking anything _she_ left me."

Sirius sighed exasperatedly, he really was being too childish about this, and if he took it as far as picking a fight with Lily, well, lets just say things wouldn't be too pretty.

"Ok, I really hate to put it this way Prongs, but either you take the potion on your own free will, or I'll _make you_ take the potion, weather you like it or not." Sirius replied with a determined look on his face.

James stared at his best friend in disbelief for a moment before snatching the vial out of his hand and downing it entirely.

"_There!_ Happy?" James retorted.

"Yes. Very, now I suggest you get packing, we're leaving for the train in about 15 minutes." Sirius replied.

"What are you? My _mother_?" James snapped.

"Well, someone has to be with _your_ attitude young man." Sirius clucked. "And if you don't start behaving this instant, don't even think _for one minute_ that I'll hesitate to spank you."

James growled, but turned away, defeated…_for now_ he thought, and proceeded to throw things half-hazard into his large trunk.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded on so many levels, Padfoot?" Peter, the fourth and final Marauder said, poking his head out from the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

It was around four in the morning when Lily was finally able to go up to her dorm. She had lay in James' bed most of the night, staring up at the ceiling or at James' mop of messy hair long after he had fallen asleep. Most of the night, she had spent- just thinking about everything, her thoughts often lulled by James' even breaths beside her. Lily thought about school, and James, what NEWTs would be like next year, and James, how she was going to avoid Petunia over the summer, and James, weather she would be made Head Girl or not,…oh and did she mention _James_?

"Why do things always start out so simple but end so complicated?" Lily finally sighed, talkingto herself outloud, unable to find an explanation for her sudden urge to help James and just…be with him.

Lily checked the wrist watch on her hand, 3:45 am. She'd have to get up soon if she wanted to avoid a bombardment of questions in the morning.

Lily turned once more and looked at James, breathing in deeply his scent before sighing and convincing herself to get up. Sometime after he had fallen asleep, James' arm had draped over her stomach and for some odd reason, Lily hadn't bothered to remove it. Now, though, she carefully lifted it up, and replaced a pillow in her place so as not to wake him. Heaving herself up, she wrote a note to Sirius, telling him to make sure James drank the hangover potion she was leaving and then set both the letter and the small vial on the bedside table by James' bed.

James stirred slightly, causing Lily's gaze to fall upon him once more. Noticing that he had left his glasses on, she gently removed them and placed them on the bedside table as well. She paused and argued with herself before she brushed the fringe of his hair (which had stuck to his forehead) up causing his hair to look deliciously messy once more and feeling the soft locks of James' hair in her fingertips.

_What in Merlin's name is going on with me?_ Lily asked herself_, Since when is Ja-Potter's hair in any way **delicious**!_

Lily quickly dismissed the feeling, blaming it on lack of sleep. And without another glance back at James, she left the boy's dormitory and heaved herself up to her bed, collapsing fully clothed atop and falling into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------

Lily was awoken far too soon from her deep slumber just a few hours after.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" she heard her best friend Jen Sparks say.

Lily grabbed a box of tissues from her night stand and chucked them at Jen's head.

"Jen," Lily began groggily. "you know I love you dear, but if you try to wake me up one more time I will be forced to jinx you."

Jen rolled her eyes at her best friend before scoffing.

"For one, that's an empty threat and we both know it, and secondly, there's no need to be grumpy with me when it was your choice to be out till four in the morning-" Jen paused as Lily shot up and looked at her in surprise. "_Yeah, _I heard you sneaking in young lady, don't try to deny it!- Doing god knows _what_ with Merlin knows _who!"_

"_Well, whoever he was…" replied a second voice which belonged to Lily's other good friend, Allie Brooks who sauntered in from the bathroom carrying a towel over to her trunk and tossing it in. "whatever he must have done to Lily must have been pretty good if she's this exhausted!" she finished giggling. Jen joined in, feeling the need to tease Lily a little._

"Well," Lily replied from a sitting position on her bed, "I'm certainly glad to know that my _own_ friends perceive me to be _a scarlet woman_!"

"Oh, tosh, Lily! You know they're only playing!" replied a third voice that belonged to Lily's last friend, Megan Riley.

"Now, Meg, we can _never know _for _sure_…" Jen said teasingly, " Lily's self accusation may very well be true….unless of course _you _want to set the record straight, Lils." she said, a smile playing on her lips as the three girls eagerly gathered around Lily to hear why she had come back so late.

"Look, nothing _happened!" _Lily replied defensively. "Yes, I was with _someone_ but I was only doing a favor for them- not even a favor! More of like a responsible task as a Prefect." Lily stated so that they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Whoa, there tiger!" Allie replied amusedly, "No need to get so defensive, if the story goes like you say!"

"Who's being defensive!" Lily asked, completely tense. "I'm not being defensive, Allie…no sir, I am completely defensive-free."

"Whatever you say Lily." Replied Meg.

"Just for curiosity's sake Lils…" Jen began. "Who _exactly were_ you with last night…you know, while you were doing your favor or whatever your calling it."

_Shit!Shit!Shit! I knew she was going to ask me this._ Lily thought_, Ugh! She's totally going to take it in the wrong direction when I tell her that it was James-Gah! Stop calling him that!_ Lily scolded herself_. That it was **Potter** who I practically spent the night with!_

Seeing no other alternative but to tell the truth, Lily averted her emerald eyes down to the fabric of her comforter.

"James Potter." she mouthed, barely making a whisper escaper her mouth.

"What was that Lil? Didn't catch that." Allie responded.

"_jamespotter._" Lily replied once more, mumbling rapidly and incoherently.

"Look, Lily, you're going to have to _speak up_ and _quit mumbling_, because, I dunno about the rest of you, but I don't pride myself in being to comprehend gibberish!" Jen replied briskly.

"James Potter ok!" Lily practically screamed. "I was with James fucking Potter last nigt! There are you all_ happy_ now!"

Lily looked at each of the girls in turn, Allie, was somewhat unsuccessfully trying to hide a fit of giggles, Meg, as usual was looking pensive and mature, while Jen, much to Lily's dismay had a smug, triumphant grin on her face.

Meg was the first to speak, "Well, you don't have to get all upset about it Lils…it was only a question for god's sake." she replied serenely trying to calm her friend down.

Jen, however was being no help whatsoever, for just as the statement escaped her lips she had punched a triumphant fist into the air and her grin, if possible had doubled in size. It also didn't help that Allie had decided that she could no longer contain the fit of giggles she had been trying so hard to contain.

"YES! I knew it! I knew you'd finally come around Lils! Oh it's just great! James is such a great guy and you two make such a cute couple-" Jen exclaimed, completely giddy.

"Hey, _hey, _HEY! Hold your horses Jennifer Sparks! Jam- _Potter_ and I aren't a _couple_! Urgh! That's so gross! I can't believe you'd ever think that for one second that I'd ever even _consider_ going out with that insufferable, big headed prat!" Lily replied defiantly.

Jen, though knew better, there was definitely chemistry between the two. And even as much as Lily liked to deny it, she was definitely attracted to James, and he to her. They just needed a little _shove_ in the right direction. She knew all too well that those heated arguments in the past between the two was just underlying passion and love for the other, _Love, is after all a battlefield. _Jen thought to herself.

"And yet, you spent the whole night with him." Jen pointed out.

Lily opened and closed her mouth.

"Well of course I did! I couldn't very well just leave him there pissed drunk _alone_! I mean if he'd have died, who would have had that hanging over their conscience? _ME_! And quite frankly, I don't want to have anything to do with _any_ part of James Potter, dead or alive!" Lily stuttered flustered.

"Wait, back up a sec Lily…James was _drunk? WHY?_" Meg asked.

Lily sighed and told her friends the whole, _condensed _version of what had happened. Leaving out the parts where James had almost kissed her and the falling, dizzy sensation she had felt when he had touched her.

_No…they're my best mates, but they don't need to know EVERYTHING!_ Lily reasoned

"Well," Jen replied after Lily's explanation. "Regardless of everything you say Lils, you still stayed with him. That has to mean something…maybe it means that deep, VERY DEEP mind you, you might care for James…just even if it's a smidge?"

"I already told you Jen…I told all of you. It's physically impossible for me to care, or even _like_ James Potter, especially with the way he acts." Lily said seriously.

"People change, Lils. That's the way the world is- it as well as all the people in it change constantly…maybe James has changed…Just promise you'll give him a chance if he has Lils, please?" Jen replied

Lily didn't answer, how was she supposed to react to something like that? Instead, she glanced at her wrist watch and then back at the three girls before her.

"We should get down to the main gates, we're set to board the train in 5 minutes." and with that, the girls shut their trunks, grabbed their wands and filed out of their dormitory.

------------------------------------

The train ride back to King's Cross in London was quiet, to say the least. The four sixth year girls spent it mostly in silence. Lily gazing out the window at the countryside which was zooming past her rapidly, thinking about what else but James once more.

She snickered to herself.

_How ironic is it that a few weeks ago, he barely crossed my mind unless if it was negative._ She thought_, Now, it's like there's nothing else that my mind wants to think about._

Lily tried to think up reasons for why James was constantly inhabiting her mind as if he lived there, but each idea was as ludicrous as the next she came up with.

_Maybe I just, want to help him, for some odd reason…but why? Could it possibly be because I've had had my heart broken in the past?_ she thought_, after all, how did that song go… "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that."_

_Yeah, that's probably it!_ Lily thought hapily.

And Merlin knew that James had the most rotten judgment in the world when it came to girls. Lily was naturally a nice person who wanted to help others, it was in her nature._ Maybe that's why I keep thinking about James, maybe I subconsciously want to help him- save him in a way._

_**Yeah, and that's not caring AT ALL.**_ That same annoying voice from before replied.

_Urgh! You again! What the hell is THAT supposed to mean!_

_**It means exactly what you know it does, that you do care about James.**_

_Do NOT! God what is with everyone thinking THAT! I'd think I would know what I feel!_

_**Love is blind in the eye of the beholder!**_

_You are so ANNOYING! Can't you just leave me ALONE! _

_**You do realize that you're calling yourself annoying right? Because you are talking to yourself. And with that said, because I am you, I CAN'T exactly leave you alone….but I can see when I'm not wanted! **_

"_Good! Go Then!"_

"Are you alright Lily?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, fine why?" Lily asked

"Well, who were you yelling at just then?"

"Huh?" Lily replied before realizing that she must have said that last comment out loud. "Oh, I must have been dozing off-"

"Attention students. We are pulling up to Platform 9 ¾ please makes sure you retrieve all of your belongings and exit the train in an orderly fashion. Have a lovely Summer!" the cool voice of the conductor's assistant rang through the train's entirety.

The Hogwarts Express lurched to a stop and the girls retrieved their trunks, pulling them along the aisle as they filed in line to dispatch from the train.

--------------------------------

Lily looked around for her family as she got off the train, scanning the crowd with her emerald green eyes. Suddenly they locked onto a pair of deep hazel eyes, framed by black rimed glasses. Lily's breath caught in her throat.

_Why oh why does James have to have such a penetrating gaze?_

It just wasn't fair that he gave the impression that he could see straight through any façade she put up.

_Well, maybe I should go over and say something,_ Lily thought fiddling with a medium sized jar of frog spawn she had confiscated from a first year boy who was planning on dumping it on a girl with brown ringlets.

_I mean, if I'm actually going to save him, I should at least start off by trying to be friends with him right?_

"Guys, I'll be right back, can you watch my stuff while I go?" Lily said to her friends. Without waiting for an answer, she approached James, jar in hand (she was taking no chances, that little boy _did _look pretty shifty.) never once breaking eye contact.

"Hey, James." she replied trying to sound cheerful.

"Evans." James replied coldly.

Lily looked at him bewildered, _what was going on with him?_

Both of their friends watched the exchange from respective distances.

"James, are you feeling alright?" Lily asked finally, concerned.

"Oh. So _now_ you care?" James snapped.

"I-I don't understand-" Lily stammered.

"Last night Lily! You promised me you'd stay! You didn't though, you didn't even leave a note- you could have at least done that! I guess promises don't count much in your book do they?" he replied cooly.

Lily tried to keep calm, but he was already pushing the limit, she would break soon if he didn't stop acting so stupid.

"Ok, first of all, _Potter_," Lily replied putting emphasis on his last name. "I didn't promise you anything last night, you just _assumed_, secondly I did leave you a note, along with a hangover potion."

"_No, _Lily. You left Sirius the note, _telling _him to give it to _me_!" James replied, clearly angered.

"James, what the hell is the big deal!" Lily replied her voice rising.

_Does everything always have to be a fight with him? This whole thing is stupid!_

"The big deal? THE BIG DEAL! Lily, for god's sake! I practically pour out my soul to you last night, I tell you things I can _barely _handle telling _Sirius_, and all I ask you to do is just stay with me and you can't even do _that_!" he spat.

"Look, I didn't _ask_ you to tell me everything, I just told you that I'd listen_IF_ _you wanted me to_! I was just trying to be _nice_ _James_, something you _obviously_ know nothing aboutsince you don't even know how to be _grateful _toward someone who saved your arse last night!" Lily fumed.

"Don't try to act all perfect Evans because _you're not_!"

"Oh, really? That's not what I remember you telling me yesterday!" Lily threw back.

"Well, clearly, whatever I thought or said last night was influenced by the fact that I was _drunk_! At least now I can see how cold hearted you really are!" James replied.

And that was the last straw for Lily.

"You, are so dead Potter." she replied in a low deadly growl, and without thinking twice, Lily poured the entire contents of the jar directly on top of James' head. Before she turned on her heel and walked back to her luggage leaving a speechless and frog spawn covered James behind her.

"You're right Jen, people do change…but not James Potter, he'll always be the most ungrateful prat in the entire world."

Lily took hold of the trolly which had her trunk as well as her owl and wheeled it over to her parents, who by the shocked look on their faces had apparently arrived just in time to watch Lily and James' exchange.

Without stopping she lead the way out of the train station and didn't stop until she reached her family's car.

As Mr. Evans started the engine, Lily looked out the window and hid the lone tear that had finally escaped her eye, and swiped it away quickly

_James Potter isn't worth crying over._ She thought bitterly to herself her father drove home.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, wow, 14 somewhat pages, that is so much! So I hope it makes up for the slight delay. I also hope that this satisfies all you readers while I churn out the next chapter. Expect it to be out in no sooner than a week, because unless for some reason a miracle happens, it definitely won't be out sooner. **

**I expect lots of REVIEWS from this chapter because if you all don't review, then I wont be motivated to write faster…plus, I _did _stay up to write this until 1:43 am just so you all could have something to read. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please REVIEW! I'm gonna stop writing now cuz anything else probably wont sound coherent this late at night!**

**Oh and bye the way, the line from the song, 'if theres a prize for rottenjudgement, i guess i've already won that...' is from the song **

**_I won't say (i'm in love)_ from Disney's _'Herculese'_. Ok, that's all folks! goodnight...or I guess it's good morning huh?**

**lots of hugs,**

_**Luminous Star**_


	9. I Believe It's Only Just Begun'

**Disclaimer: As much as I would seriously _love _to own James as well as the rest of the c****haracters, they sadly belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. I do however ****Own the plot to this story as well as anything you don't recognize! ;)**

**A/N: well, here it is Chapter 9! yay! enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW if you want to see another chapter anytime soon _dahlings!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Only Just Begun**

The summer holidays passed all too quickly in Lily's opinion, but as she awoke none the less, extremely excited for the beginning of her seventh year at Hogwarts on September 1st.

Lily smiled into her pillow and looked at the digital clock on her dresser, 8:00 am, she'd have to get up now if she wanted to be ready to leave for King's Cross at ten.

She hopped out of bed, charged with a new burst of energy and opened the door to her bedroom. Lily walked down the hall to the bathroom and was about to open the door when it opened itself, causing Lily to come face to face with her sister, Petunia.

"Freak." Petunia accused.

"Bitch." Lily shot back.

"Wench."

"Whore."

"Witch."

"Why yes I am," Lily replied sweetly. "Thanks for remembering Petty!" and with that, Lily stepped into the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

Petunia growled in defeat and Lily could hear her stomping to her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Lily grinned, and did a mental tally of the score.

_Lily 1, Petunia 0, Ah! Life is good!_

And with that, Lily brushed her teeth and quickly showered in tip top speed.

She wrapped a large towel around her body and walked back to her room, contemplating on what to wear on the train.

Lily stared at her open closet for a moment before looking out her cracked open window. The sun shown brightly through the glass from its place in the spotless sky and she could feel a warm breeze drifting lazily into her room.

Smiling at the perfect weather, Lily decided on denim mini skirt and a deep purple halter top. Then she grabbed her wand and magically dried and curled the edges of her hair lightly.

_I love being able to do magic outside of school! _Lily thought.

(she had turned seventeen last February.)

Then, after pulling on a pair of black sneakers, she bounced down the stairs to the kitchen. She was already in the hall and she could smell her mother's delicious cooking.

_Mmm, bacon and pancakes. _

Lily thought as she reached for the swinging door. No sooner had Lily stepped into the kitchen, her parents turning to bade her good morning that an awful shriek erupted from Petunia's lips.

The three remaining Evans' eyes immediately snapped to Petunia, and Lily soon discovered what had made her sister scream. A large taupe colored barn owl was suspended in mid air directly above her dear sister's head, holding out the leg onto which a letter was attached.

Lily immediately recognized the owl as one from Hogwarts and walked over to untie the letter.

"Oh, stop being such a _drama queen_ Petunia! It's just an _owl, _it's not going to eat you!" Lily said as Petunia let out yet another cry of dismay.

The owl, finally relieved from its letter, swooped over the kitchen and exited through the same window it had come from.

"What's that for, love?" Mark Evans asked his daughter.

"Dunno dad. I've already got all my Hogwarts stuff." Lily replied curiously as she opened the letter up and began scanning the contents of it.

As she read, a smile began tugging at the edges of Lily's mouth. She reached into the envelope once more and pulled out a shiny badge that had two words clearly etched on it: 'Head Girl'.

"Mum, Dad, I got it!" Lily shrieked happily "I got Head Girl!"

"Oh, sweetie, that's wonderful!" Katherine Evans replied going over and embracing her youngest daughter in a warm hug.

"Your mum's right dear. We're so proud of you! We knew you could do it."

"Thanks mum, dad." Lily replied beaming up at her parents.

"Well, come on then dear, why don't you sit down and have a spot of breakfast." Katherine said.

Lily nodded and sat down across from her _so - called _sister, and began on the large stack of pancakes her mother had placed before her.

She was just on her fourth bite, when Petunia shrieked again as another owl swooped dangerously close to her head for the second time that day.

Lily immediately recognized the owl as Calypso, who belonged to her best friend Jen Sparks.

As she opened it, Jen's voice came booming into the living room, only it seemed as if it had doubled in decibel level and was now in surround sound.

"_LIIIIILLLLLYYYYY!" _Jen's voice shrieked with joy. Lily dropped the letter in fright and proceeded to cover her ears, though it didn't do very much. "_DID YOU GET IT! WHAT AM I SAYING! OF COURSE YOU DID! NO ONE ELSE WAS EVEN IN THE RUNNING COMPAIRED TO YOU! YOU TOTALLY DESERVE HEAD GIRL, CONGRATULATIONS HUN! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE MY CARD! OVER THE SUMMER I LEARNED HOW TO SEND AUDIO LETTERS…KINDA LIKE A HOWLER BUT LESS PAINFUL HUH?…I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO LOUD! OK, MY DEAR LILY-KINS SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! BYE!"_

Lily cautiously removed her hands from her ears and peered over at her father, mother and sister who had been doing the same thing.

"Is it over?" he asked much like a small child after getting a vaccine.

Lily's mother, however let out a giggle.

"Well, that was pretty brilliant of her…you can't deny , the girl's got creativity."

"That she does mum!" Lily replied joyously.

The three Evans seemed to find the whole ordeal amusing after the fact, but Petunia however, was a different story entirely.

"Why can't you just be _normal!_ Do you like getting letters by ruddy owls and being a freak! You always ruin _everything!_" Petunia yelled at Lily. And with that, she stormed off upstairs.

"_Petunia!"_ Mark called after her.

"I'll go talk to her, dear." Katherine replied, giving her husband a meaningful look and then glancing over toward the kitchen clock.

"I think I'd better stay here with Petunia…she seems a bit upset." Lily's mum replied rationally. "you don't mind if Dad drops you off at the platform do you sweetheart?"

Lily felt a pang inside her. _Yeah, I do mum._ She had wanted to say.

Instead, however, Lily smiled and replied.

"Of course not, mum. You go take care of Petty and tell her I say goodbye."

"That's a good girl. Have a wonderful term Lily, be sure to write." her mum wrapped Lily into a warm hug and kissed the top of her red head.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too mum." Lily replied smiling.

Katherine let her daughter go, and after giving her husband a peck on the cheek, she walked out of the kitchen in pursuit of Petunia.

Lily stared at the spot where her mum had bee but a few seconds ago, her face relaxing into an unreadable expression.

"So…" her dad said.

"Think you can finish those pancakes in fifteen minutes?"

"Why?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Because, if we hurry, we can stop for a cup of tea and a scone at Twinings." Mark replied a smile breaking on his features.

_He's bribing me_ Lily thought_. but it's so worth it!_

She could already taste the drink in her mouth. If she couldn't have butterbeer, a nice cup of hot tea from Twinings was always second best.

"Ok!" Lily grinned broadly back. As she began to shovel some more pancake into her mouth.

--

Fifteen minutes, eight bites of pancakes, and two scones and teas later, Lily and her father were placing Lily's trunk atop a trolley as well as her owl Sera. Sera was a beautiful Silver colored owl that Lily's parents had gotten her when she had gone to Diagon Alley for the first time. She had had much difficulty naming her but finally decided on the name Sera which meant heavenly, winged angel. When they got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Lily and her father made sure that no one was looking before the both held onto the trolley and ran toward the barrier.

Lily shut her eyes (a habit that just hadn't shaken off since the first time she had gone through the barrier six years ago.) and when she opened them once more, she saw the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. The train let out a puff of smoke which, momentarily covered the rod ironed sign that read 'Platform 9 ¾'.

Lily stood there and let the ambient noise and all around atmosphere of the platform consume her. It seemed as if she had spaced out for a while, before she felt her dad's arm on her right shoulder.

"Making a memory?" Mark asked his daughter through a smile.

"How did you know dad?" she asked grinning up at him.

"Because this is the last time you'll ever go through this barrier and ride that train as a student…" Mark Evans trailed off. "…and," he added thoughtfully. "because you're a lot like me when I was your age….am I right?"

Lily grinned up at her dad and nodded vigorously.

He grinned back at her and poked her nose lovingly with his index finger just as he used to when she was little, causing Lily giggle.

Lily had never been one to be embarrassed by her parents, so their public displays of affection toward each other or their children never upset her.

She did however notice her dad's gaze stray suddenly away from her.

"Hey Lily, isn't that that boy from last term, you know…the one you poured all that green stuff on?" her father asked, nodding his head in the direction he was looking.

Lily turned, standing next to her dad and saw none other than James Potter on the other side of the platform with his Parents and Sirius Black.

_Damn it!_ Lily thought_. She had in truth, completely forced herself to forget of James Potter's entire existence over the summer, which in her opinion was what made it all the more relaxing._

She looked up at her dad, who had quirked one reddish brown eyebrow at her, causing Lily to blush in shame.

"Heh…yeah, that would be the _stupid-good-for-nothing-ungrateful-_" she began, insulting James and feeling her temper start to rise.

"_Lily_…" Her father said warily, cutting her off.

"Oh, fine, I mean _yes dad, that's James Potter._" she replied in a mock sweet voice.

Lily's father gave her a look that clearly stated '_watch the attitude young lady.'_

"Daddy, trust me, if you knew him like I did, you'd be calling him what I just was, only ten times worse!" Lily whined.

"And why pray tell is that pumpkin?" Mark replied trying his hardest to keep a grin off his face.

"Well…he's always being mean to people like the Slytherins and hexing them when they make fun of me even though I tell him not to, and then he pranks people for no reason at all, just for his sick twisted pleasures, plus he is completely ungrateful, he always has to pick a fight with me _even_ if there's no reason to fight at all, and then there's the fact that he's so arrogant that I can't see _how _his broomstick can get off the ground, he never tries hard in anything and still manages to stay right behind me in all our subjects, urgh! And his hair! It's always so messy I just wanna go over there and flatten it down! He's just completely _wretched_ daddy, honest." Lily rambled, listing off James' said flaws.

A smile played on Mark Evans face as he watched his daughter complain about the unruly haired boy with the round glasses.

_Aww, she likes him…she doesn't realize it, but she still likes him._ He thought to him self_. He looked over at the boy- What was his name again…oh right! James Potter. _He thought_, and caught him staring at Lily, and something in the way he looked at her, told him that he was already in the process of falling for her too…_

surprisingly though, none of this seemed to bother Mark at all. In truth, Mark had always thought he'd be scared or overprotective of his daughter potentially falling in love, but that wasn't the feeling that was evoked within him as comprehension of Lily's feelings dawned upon him. He knew that if Lily ever let him, James would take care of her, because that was the same look he had given Katherine when he had started loving her.

"Oh, tosh, Lily! He looks like a very nice boy. And besides, from what you've told me, he's very admirable as well, top in his class, a bit of a sense of humor, and what I like most is the fact that he defends you…maybe you should give him a chance. Not to be bold or anything kiddo, but I think he might fancy you." her father replied.

Lily scoffed. "My own father giving me love advice? Thanks for trying dad, but even if James were interested, I'd never go for his type anyway."

Mark gave her a skeptical look asking why.

"Haven't you listened to a word I just said dad?-"

"Yes, I have, and quite frankly, don't you think it's a little harsh-not to mention silly that you categorize weather you like someone or not by how their _hair looks?_"

Lily blushed a bit,

_Ok, maybe that's a bit silly, but honestly, what about everything else?_

"Look, daddy, I don't care what Jen, Allie, or Meg say, people like James don't just change overnight."

"Lily, you've always been a good judge of character, and I'm proud of you for that, so I respect the _majority_ of your decisions. Just remember this sweetheart, some of us- especially us men,- aren't as good at conveying our feelings…so we use _other tactics _to try to get you women to understand," Mark paused thoughtfully before continuing. "and it's up to you all to look deeper and find out who that person really is and what they're trying to tell you, and in the process you might just learn a little bit about yourself…besides, I know that my little Lily-Billy can find something good in everybody."

"I know dad its just-" Lily began, but her dad cut her off after a quick look at his watch.

"Sweetie, I've gotta run, I promised I'd stop by at the office before I got home…besides, I'm sure that Jen's anxious to talk to you anyway." he replied smiling.

"Ok, dad," Lily replied as she embraced her father in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure you write to us ok? Oh, and you be good too alright?"

"Am I ever anything but?" Lily replied angelically and throwing in a sparkling smile.

"Ok, bye Lily, see you at the end of term."

And with that, her father stepped through the barrier once more and into the muggle world.

Lily stared at the spot where her father had been until she heard a familiar sing song voice behind her.

"Lillian Marie Evans!"

"Jennifer Tamara Sparks!" Lily replied with her back toward her friend before turning around and running toward her.

They met half way and hugged giggling.

"Girl, you know I missed you but if you ever say my middle name in public again, I will be forced to take action!" Jen replied jokingly.

Jen Sparks was Lily's best friend and a fellow Gryffindor. She had long beautiful dark hair that reached up to below her shoulder blades but rarely ever took it out of a pony tail and her eyes were a piercing indigo blue, framed by gorgeous ebony eyelashes. Jen's skin, unlike Lily's was a beautiful warm shade and Lily could tell that she had tanned over the summer.

"Hey, you said my full name." Lily said with a laugh, "I was only returning the favor… besides, you know my name isn't Lillian, it's just Lily."

"Yeah, I know, I just thought I'd change it up a bit…you know, make it sound more formal." Jen replied with a wink.

"Yeah, you would!" Lily replied.

"So, Miss _Head Girl!_ Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah!" Lily scoffed. "And you're lucky I'm not deaf right now."

"Too loud huh? Hmm, wonder where I went wrong on that charm?…are you angry? Are your parents?"

"No, they thought it was brilliant actually," Lily replied smiling. "Actually mum told me to tell you that it was very creative…and you know I can't ever be _seriously_ mad at you! Besides, it was worth it to see Petunia freak out when Calypso came in with your letter."

"Ah, Petunia, how is the _lovely _girl?" Jen asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know, same as always…cranky and evil." Lily replied. "But I don't fancy talking about _her_ all morning…so how are you Jen?"

"Absolutely lovely dahling! We went on holiday at the beach and I was feeling pretty good about my appearance until I saw you…" Jen trailed off eyeing her best friend.

Her blue eyes scanned over Lily's body from the tip's of her red hair right down to the bottoms of her black sneakers.

"Honey, you look-there's no other word for it- hot!" Jen replied. She had always been very blunt and spoke her mind freely. It was one of the traits Lily liked most about her.

"Thanks," Lily replied through a giggle. "but trust me, with my pale legs, I don't feel at all attractive!"

"Oh, tosh! You look good and you know it Lils!" Jen replied.

"So…would this amazingly cute outfit have anything to do with wanting to with seducing the new Head Boy?" Jen asked waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Lily opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the arrival of two new people.

"Allie! Meg!" Lily said as the two girls bounded over toward herself and Jen.

Meg Riley had shoulder length chestnut colored hair and had long wispy bangs which more than often covered her eyes and hid their honey color. Her skin was a caramel color thanks to her half Mexican lineage and the overall impression was exotic. She was pretty, but most failed to notice because she was so quiet most of the time, that is until she gets to know you.

Although all four girls were pretty in their own way, Allie Brooks was by far the most beautiful to the naked eye and looked as if the Barbie Doll may have been modeled after her with her golden hair and soft brown eyes. She had a body that curved in all the right places, which most girls would kill for, and for that reason she got a lot of attention from the male population of the school, at least until she started dressing in baggy clothes. Allie and Meg had been best friends since they were four years old but they were complete opposites. Allie had a temper that could almost rival Lily's and hated the attention stating that

_'the inner beauty of a person's what's most important…besides we're all just sacks of water covered by skin anyway.'_

Jen on the other hand constantly replied that

_'you, Allie Brooks should be glad that someone up there blessed you with such a lovely sack of skin covered water' and to 'flaunt it while you could and not dress with such baggy close just to prove a point because all men are shallow pigs anyway and they're still gonna notice you regardless at some point or another.'_

"So what's the story ladies?" Allie replied after the girls had finished saying hi.

"Yeah!" Meg replied enthusiastically. "How was everyone's summer."

"Oh, fine!" Jen replied sweetly. "Actually, Lily and I were just discussing if weather her lovely outfit had anything to do with wanting to impress the new head boy."

"Jen, Lily never tries to impress anyone." Meg pointed out rationally.

"_Thank you_ Meg." Lily replied.

"Yeah," Allie scoffed. "Besides, if Lily knew that Ja- Ouch!" Allie was stopped in mid sentence as Jen _not so discretely_ elbowed her in the side.

"What was that _Allie_?" Lily replied suspiciously.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Jen replied. "I didn't hear Allie say anything did you Meg?"

Jen gave Meg a look and she quickly responded.

" Wha-no, _no _nothing at all. Did you uh, _say anything _Allie."

"Who me? No not a thing! Actually I might of…come to think of it, I just don't remember what it was, you know, short term memory loss or something like that." Allie replied nervously.

Lily opened her mouth to further inquire but the Hogwarts Express to her left gave a loud whistle.

"Well, look at that time to board the train…wouldn't want you to be late for your meeting and all…well chop chop Lily, we'll save you a seat!" Jen replied.

Lily narrowed her green eyes in suspicion.

"I dunno exactly what you three are up to at the moment but I _will _find out, it's only a matter of time." Lily replied matter-of-factly. "Well…see you after the meeting."

And with that , Lily pushed her trolley up to the front of the train, loaded it on, and walked up into the main compartment.

"Whew! That was close!" Jen replied as Lily disappeared. "Nice going _Allie_."

"What! How was I supposed to know we weren't supposed to tell her about James being Head Boy?"

"Hmm…let's think. _Maybe_ because I told you specifically not to mention it in the letter I sent you two weeks ago! How do you explain that."

"Selective hearing?" Allie remarked meekly.

"Ok, come on you guys. No fighting, it was an honest mistake and Lily still doesn't know so we're still good to go for whatever devious scenario is being cooked up in that twisted head of yours Jen." Meg cut in.

"I'm not fighting, I'm simply…_embellishing _the tones in my words." Jen replied.

"Well, stop _embellishing _and remind me again _why_ you don't want Lily to know James is Head Boy?"

"Don't worry about it Meg, I've got it all worked out. It's all part of my devious and brilliant plan-" Jen replied.

"Which is?…" Allie prompted.

"Which _is…_ not entirely finished yet." Jen replied sheepishly

"So, in short, you have absolutely no idea where you're taking this?" Meg replied.

"I didn't say that…" Jen replied defensively. "Lets just call this phase one, and phase one requires that Lily finds out that James is head boy for herself."

"I hate to sound repetitive but _why exactly?_"

"Because, this way the shock of seeing James will all hit her in one blow, and she'll have had no extra time to brood over it which means that she will be caught totally off guard and therefore not get _as _angry at him as she would have been if she had known in the first place." Jen replied as if it were as simple as 1+12.

"Wait, I'm confused." Allie remarked.

"Clearly you have a dizzying intellect…but we'd better get on the train if we want to find a compartment." Meg replied jokingly and dismissing Allie's final remark.

--James and the Marauders--

"So…what do you think? Should we go with the traditional water balloons or the more creative itching powder on the benches for our annual prank on the _ikle-firsties_?" Sirius Black asked his three friends and fellow Marauders with a slight cackle.

"You know, you sound exactly like Peeves when you do that." Peter Pettigrew replied shivering.

"When I do what? This?" Sirius asked cackling again.

"Don't _do that _Padfoot! It creeps me out!" Peter replied shivering again.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp Wormtail! You're seriously not still scared of Peeves are you? That incident with the ink bottle, a paper clip, and a pair of your old boxers happened like six years ago!" Sirius replied.

"Hey, you would have freaked out too! I can't even look at a paperclip anymore without even flinching so can't you just _shut up_ about it please?" Peter begged.

Sirius shook his head causing his elegant black hair to wave through the air and fall exactly back into place perfectly groomed and turned his stormy grey eyes toward the boy on Peter's right.

"What about you, Moony?" Sirius said, addressing Remus Lupin, who was currently reading a muggle pocket book he had picked up in the main part of King's Cross Station before getting onto Platform 9 ¾.

"What about me, Sirius?" Remus replied putting his book away in his bag, realizing he was clearly not going to get any reading done anytime soon.

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh. "Water balloons or itching powder?"

"Sirius, truthfully, I say neither-"

"You're absolutely right Moony! Way too juvenile. So what do you have in mind? Streakers? Pink tutus on the Slytherins? Possibly a musical number?" Sirius replied, his eyes lighting up in enthusiasm.

"No, Padfoot, you misunderstood me…I mean neither as in, possibly not making a first year cry on their first night at Hogwarts for a change? Maybe taking the responsible approach?" Remus replied.

"My dear Moony! What have they done to you! They've completely corrupted you! I knew this was going to happen when they made you prefect last year!" Sirius replied scandalously. "Not to worry old chap! We'll solve this problem immediately and get you right back on track! You should count your blessings you weren't made head boy this year, can't even imagine who the poor sod who's gonna have to put up with the Marauders is this year." Sirius replied.

"That poor sod would be me." came a fourth new voice.

Sirius turned around and came face to face with his best friend and partner in crime, James Potter, complete with unruly black hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and round black glasses.

"No way Prongs!" Sirius replied bemused. "Alright, who did you knick the head boy badge from because it's obviously _not _yours. I mean who in their right mind would make _you _head boy!"

"Gee, thanks for the support Padfoot!" James scoffed.

" Actually, quite a brilliant move on Dumbledore's part." Remus replied thoughtfully.

Sirius looked at Remus, blinking his eyes as if telling him to proceed.

"Well, everyone knows James' reputation as a Marauder…maybe Dumbledore figured no one would dare cross James because if they did, they'd get the Marauder's special."

"Well… I guess that makes sense, I mean no one ever gets the Marauder's and gets away with it, and speaking of…" Sirius trailed off. "Hey, James, just because you're head boy now doesn't mean that you're actually gonna make us follow the rules now does it?"

"Well…" James replied hesitantly as a familiar twinkle of mischief found its way into his hazel eyes. "Not _all the rules._"

"Great! So maybe you can help me decide, since Peter is inadequate and Remus is a downright killjoy." Sirius accused. "Do you think that we should go for itching powder or water balloons for this year's opening prank Prongs?"

No answer came from James.

"Prongs…uh, Prongs buddy?" Sirius tried again.

"Hello, Earth to James Potter! Is anyone home in there?" Sirius all but screamed at James who seemed to be entranced by something, or rather _someone _who had just stepped onto the platform.

"Holy Lily." James managed to mutter, dazed as he took in Lily's outfit. He ran his eyes up starting at her casual black sneakers. Her creamy legs seemed never ending, but finally stopped at the edge of her short denim skirt, the deep purple material of her halter top that came next, perfectly complimented her well, hugging every curve that James had never seemed to notice before what with her normal school uniform. Her dark red hair flowed in lovely patterns around her back and James itched to go over and run his fingers through it. Finally, James could make out her emerald green eyes and all their charisma even from this far away.

"Stop drooling James and pick your jaw up from where you dropped it on the ground…it's just Lily." Remus replied as he noticed who James was blatantly gawking at.

Sirius too, looked over to where James was staring.

"Woah…nice James." He replied obviously approving James' new crush. "Who'd a thunk that Lily looked that good out of normal Hogwarts attire?"

James tore his eyes away from Lily briefly, and looked at Sirius, but before he could make a comment as to what Sirius just said,

"Easy there Prongs, I was just stating the obvious…don't worry, Marauder rule number one…she's all yours." Sirius replied knowingly.

James seemed satisfied with that and turned back around gazing at Lily once more.

"Do you think she's head girl this year Mooony?" James asked his eyes never leaving Lily's form.

"Do you honestly need me to answer that question James?" Remus replied. "Of course she's head girl…no one else was even in the running compared to Lily."

James was suddenly plummeted into the memory of his last encounter with Lily.

--Flashback--

"_You're right Jen, people do change…but not James Potter, he'll always be the most ungrateful prat in the entire world."_

_--End Flashback--_

The echo of Lily's final words on the platform last term were still fresh in his mind. James had been a complete arse that day and for no reason at all …now he saw that. He had spent most of the summer kicking himself for being so stupid and hadn't stopped on account of school starting.

_You really screwed that up Potter…you could have had a chance to be her friend _

James thought.

_A chance that's probably gone now. James thought bitterly to himself._

Suddenly a light went off in his head.

"Wait a minute…do you realize what this means, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail…this the best thing that could have happened!" James replied looking positively loony.

"What in the name of Merlin are you on about James?" Sirius replied. "More like _the worst thing_ that could have happened…you do realize that with Lily's temper you run the risk of getting hexed every day instead of just once in a while?"

"No, Padfoot not that. What I mean is this: Lily and I are heads right?"

"Right" Sirius replied.

"So, that means we have to work together right?"

"Right."

"Which means that I'll finally be able to show her that I really have changed and to tell her I'm sorry about last year." James replied. "It'll be perfect, she and I will be friends again and then who knows…maybe it'll turn into more…" Jams trailed off looking dreamy once more at the thought of him and Lily together.

"Ok, slow down there Prongs…why don't you try keeping your feet on the ground for now and just take it one step at a time." Remus replied.

"Whaddya mean Moony?" James said.

"Look, James, I know Lily alright. She doesn't like to be rushed into things for one, and secondly, once you loose her trust its really hard to gain it back…all I'm saying is just take it slow and don't push her into anything too fast."

"Alright…" James replied. "So, what should I do first?"

"Well…maybe you should start by getting to the head's compartment so you won't be late," Remus replied. "you definitely don't want to start getting her irritated right off the bat."

"Good thinking…thanks Moony." James replied. "Alright, see you lot later…wish me luck!" James replied with a grin before hopping aboard the train.

"We'll save you a seat Prongs!" Peter called out as the last of James' robes disappeared.

"Yeah…good luck indeed," Sirius grimaced. "He's defiantly gonna need all the luck he can get. 3 galleons says Lily screams as soon as she sees him in the Heads Compartment."

Remus looked at Sirius thoughtfully. "4 says he get himself hexed before the night is over."

"You're on." Sirius said shaking Remus' outstretched hand before the rest of the Marauders climbed onto the train.

Meanwhile, James sat nervously in the head's compartment, alone, fidgeting with his muggle wrist watch as he waited for the girl of his dreams (who coincidentally happened to be the head girl) to join him.

-

--Lily--

Lily walked down the aisle of the train towards the very end, in the direction of the head's compartment wondering who she would be working with for the rest of the year.

_Can't be a Hufflepuff, everyone in our year from that house is too daft. _

She thought.

_Ravenclaw's a good possibility though. Could be that good looking prefect- oh what's his name…oh right!- David Gallagher. I guess anyone's alright as long as they're not in Slythering, urgh! And of course as long as its not- but no, it can't be him…_

Lily thought.

_No one in their right mind would…_

Lily slid the compartment door open and her eyes immediately locked on the back of a familiar head topped with messy black hair. It seemed she had counted her chickens before they had hatched. Because there, sitting in the compartment, turning toward her from the window was none other than James Potter .

Lily screamed loudly, and involuntarily from the shock.

_Ok, way worse than a Slytherin!_

--The Gryffindor 7th years--

With Jen in the lead, the three girls were soon able to find an empty compartment. Allie, Meg, and Jen stored their trunks carefully and then Jen placed Calypso and Sera ( her and Lily's owls) up in the compartments, making sure they were secured before sitting down across Allie and Meg.

No sooner had the three girls sat, that the compartment door swung open, revealing none other than the three remaining Marauders, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Hey, Jen." Sirius replied seductively, eyeing the blue eyed girl.

"Black." Jen replied cooly.

"Ouch! Jen baby that hurt…my heart's paper thin and if you're not careful, you'll rip it to shreds." Sirius replied in a mock hurt voice.

Jen opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Remus.

"You'll have to excuse him…he was dropped several times as a child and lost a lot of brain cells in the process." Remus replied good naturedly causing Allie to giggle.

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius replied, though Remus paid no attention.

"Do you ladies mind if we sit here? Every other compartment seems to be full."

"Not at all Remus…" Jen replied. "As long as you promise to keep Sirius in his cage were he belongs." she finished sweetly.

"Touché." Sirius muttered as he sat down next to Meg, Peter following and sitting next to Sirius.

"So," Remus started after sitting down next to Jen. "Lily's head girl I presume?"

"Naturally, who else would it be?" Meg replied.

"Mmhm. And James is head boy right?" Allie asked.

"Yup…though for the life if me I can't figure out why." Sirius added.

"Well, this should be interesting, seeing as Lily doesn't know." Jen replied grinning evily.

"You mean you lot didn't tell her?" Sirius replied.

Jen shook her head in response.

"There's hope for you yet with that devious mind Jen…keep that up and we may just let you become an honorary Marauder." Sirius replied.

"Coming from you Black…I'll take that as a compliment, I guess." Jen replied.

"So what do you all think she's gonna do when she finds out?" Remus asked.

Just as if on cue, Lily herself seemed to answer Remus' question as a scream that was undoubtedly Lily's filtered through the train, loud and clear.

"Well, I guess that answers your question Remus." Allie replied giggling.

"Indeed it does!" Sirius replied. "Now pay up Remus ol' boy! You owe me 3 galleons!"

Remus cursed and withdrew three large gold coins from a pouch in his pocket and deposited them into Sirius' hand.

--Lily and James--

"Oh, on. No fucking way! Who in their right mind made _you_ head boy!" Lily stammered after getting over the initial shock of seeing James.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Doesn't anyone have any faith in me? And _obviously_ Dumbledore mad me head boy or else I wouldn't have _this,_" he added pointing to the shiny badge on his robe. "nor would I be sitting in this compartment." James replied feeling his temper rising.

_Why does she always bring out the best and worst of me?_

James thought.

"Well fine then!" Lily fumed. "Ok, you're Potter, I'm Evans, we both know each other obviously, so that's it…now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find some people who are more worthy of spending time with, so see you at the prefect meeting." She replied as fast as she could. Lily wanted to get out of the small compartment and fast. She turned to leave and was almost out the door when she felt James reach out an grab her arm, whirling her around to meet his gaze once more.

"Look, Lily, can't we at least just talk?"

Lily wrenched her arm out of James' grasp and glared into his equally mesmerizing eyes.

"You. James Potter," she replied in a deathly whisper, "Lost the privilege to _just talk _to me, the last time we met on the platform."

And with that, Lily turned on her heel and left a very heartbroken James in the compartment alone.

"Well, that went as good as could be expected." James sighed walking out of the compartment in search of his mates.

--Everyone--

"Jennifer Tamara Sparks!" Lily screamed threateningly as she entered the compartment, completely dismissing the fact that the three remaining marauders were in the compartment as well.

"Tamara?" Sirius snickered in a corner.

"You knew didn't you?" Lily accused.

"What are you-?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jen you know _exactly _what!"

"Well, yes um…I may have known something rather of what it is you speak of." Jen replied meekly.

"And you two!" Lily scolded, rounding now on Allie and Meg.

"You knew, you both knew and you didn't tell me either!" Lily replied stopping and taking a breath before continuing.

"Would it have been so hard for any of you three to tell me that James Bloody Potter was head boy! Or did you all think it would be funny for me to go in there and get the fright of my life!"

Suddenly, the compartment door slid, stopping Lily's angry rampage. open and James Potter entered.

The three girls exchanged looks of relief knowing that Lily's anger would now be focused on James rather than on themselves.

"You again! I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to you!" Lily said rounding on James.

"Get out! Get out right now!" Lily replied fuming.

"Ok, Evans first off, no, because in case you haven't noticed, my friends are in here too." James replied, causing Lily to notice the other three boys currently sharing the space. "And secondly, even if they weren't, I can do whatever the damn hell I want to because I don't take orders from anyone-especially not from you!"

"Oh yeah! Well let me tell you one thing Potter-!" Lily began, her voice rising with every word.

"Will you two just _SHUT UP! _For two seconds and try to act like the seventeen year olds you are instead of the five year olds you have obviously reduced yourselves to!" Meg screamed causing all seven pairs of eyes to look at her in shock.

"Now, Lily…Obviously Jen, Allie and I didn't tell you James was head boy because we knew you'd act like this…Now I know you two have your differences and conflicts but you seriously need to put them aside and start acting mature for the whole school's sake because like it or not you're kinda stuck with each other for the year." Meg replied, her voice going back to its calmer state, but loosing none of its firmness.

"With that said…would you both kindly just take a seat?"

"As long as it's not next to him!" Lily replied just as James said.

"Fine but not next to Lily, she'll kill me!"

"Do we need to go over this acting like your age thing again?" Meg replied warily.

"Now I'm not going to repeat myself. Sit. Down. Now!"

"_Nombre de Merlin, no puedo creer que estos muchachos estupidos se pueden odiar tanto! Como vamos a vivir todo un año con estos gritos y peleos! Y Cuando van a reconocer que en realidad se quieren y que se andan portando como chicos de tres años en ves de no mas acceptar lo que es la verdad! Dios mio! Nos van a volver locos!" _Meg muttered rapidly in Spanish.

A habit Lily knew, that Meg only used when she was really frustrated or angry. Being half Mexican, she was fluent in both the English and Spanish Language.

Sirius looked at her, his round eyes blinking slowly.

"What!" Meg snapped.

"Nothing…" Sirius replied, but then added. "You know…it's kinda sexy when you mutter in a different language…where'd you learn Spanish anyway?"

"My dad…I'm half Mexican." Meg explained before looking away, forcing the blush that wanted to creep up to her cheeks at Sirius' words down.

Meanwhile, Lily and James who had been so take aback by Meg's outburst had plopped down on the bench next to Jen and Remus.

Lily scooted as close to Remus as she could and then reached up and plunked Sera's cage in between her and James' bodies.

Sera looked at Jams through her large owl eyes.

She was a beautiful creature, in James' opinion. Her feathers were a shiny silver color that sort of reminded him of his invisibility cloak.

"Your gorgeous, did you know that?" James replied talking to Lily's owl and reaching in a finger to pet it.

Sera, looked at James' finger as if contemplating it before moving her head over to it and allowing him to stroke her, letting out a soft hoot of enjoyment.

Lily watched James' encounter with her owl and listened as she made hooting noises.

"Traitor." Lily muttered under her breath at Sera before turning away.

At ten to the hour she got up and announced she was going to the prefect's meeting, and left the compartment, leaving James to follow her out and chase after her, for as head boy he too had to attend.

Once the two were gone, Sirius let out a releived sigh.

"Well, that went well, didn't it? I'd say the worst is over."

Jen Laughed before replying simply,

"Honey, I have a feeling it's only just begun."

--The Prefect Meeting--

The prefect meeting passed in a haze. In truth, all of Lily's responses seemed mechanical as if her brain had been turned on auto pilot.

_Maybe I was too hard on James and I should give him another chance like daddy said.  
_Lily found herself thinking.

_Why though? So he can throw my friendship back in my face again? Or my trying to help him for that matter? _

A bitter voice replied.

The meeting ended and it was time for the prefects and heads to direct the traffic of students toward the boats (for the first years) or toward the horseless carriages.

Lily exited the train and immediately regretted wearing such a light outfit as the cold air filtered through her Hogwarts robes.

She waved to Hagrid, the grounds keeper as she saw him with his familiar large lantern calling, "First years this way! This way please!"

After making sure everyone had found a carriage, she followed James into the last one as they finally headed off for Hogwarts.

They sat in silence, neither daring to speak or look at each other.

_Yeah,_

Lily thought to herself.

_I'm definitely making the right decision about James Potter._

_--Hogwarts--_

"To our new students, welcome!" Dumbledore's voice trailed cheerily throughout the great hall. "To our old students, welcome back!"

Sirius squirmed in his seat. "Can't he hurry up? I'm so hungry I could eat a whole hippogriff on my own!" he hissed.

"When can you ever not, Padfoot?" James joked.

"I would like to congratulate the new head boy and girl, Lily Evans and James Potter." Dumbledore paused and allowed for applause.

"Well done to the both of you, I will ask that you be so kind as to meet with me before you go to your common room."

"Now, with that said, I will no longer deprive our young Sirius Black of proceeding to eat an entire hippogriffs worth of food as he so claims he can." Dumbledore paused as many students chuckled.

Sirius stood up on the bench and tipped an imaginary hat to the old wizard before returning to his seat.

"So with all that said, let the feast begin!"

"Finally!" Sirius replied loudly as food magically appeared before him.

The food was delicious as always and when the students had finally had their fill, the leftovers vanished and the plates were left spotlessly clean once more.

"Ah…what a lovely feast if I do say so myself." Dumbledore spoke, addressing the whole school. "but now I do believe that it is time for bed…Prefects, please lead your house back to the dormitories…Good Night to you all!"

The great hall came to life as the chit chatter of students filled the large room.

James hung back until he spotted Lily pointing a small first year girl with brown ringlets toward the Gryffindor prefect. He tapped her on her shoulder and Lily whirled around.

"Um…we have to meet with Dumbledore, so should we go?" James replied nervously.

"Sure. Yeah." Lily replied following James out of the Great Hall until they reached a large stone gargoyle.

The two waited in silence until Dumbledore himself arrived, appearing to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah yes, Miss Evans, Mr Potter, please follow me…drooble's best blowing gum."

The gargoyle sprung to life revealing a winding staircase which the three stepped onto.

"Welcome to my office." Dumbledore replied as they arrived motioning for the two to sit at his desk. "The password as you may have guessed is 'drooble's best blowing gum' but I like to change it up from time to time so I'll let you know of any modifications….so as you both know, along with your school work and with your duties as quiddich captain Mr. Potter, you will also have the responsibility of being Heads. It is up to you two to arrange prefect meetings and delegate who will do rounds at what times. In addition, if you wish, you will have the opportunity to organize a ball to take place some time during the year. Here is a list of other things you may need to discuss at the meetings." he handed the list to James who took it and scanned it quickly before passing it to Lily who did the same and then pocketed it.

"In addition to your dormitories, you also have a separate dormitory that you may share also located on the seventh floor, behind the portrait of the cockatoo in the mango tree. Most heads often don't stay there, opting to keep their normal dorms…I'm assuming you two would like to stay in the regular dorms?" Lily and James both nodded, "nonetheless a little private space can sometimes prove useful, so incase you two ever need to use it, the password is 'armonia ed unione.'…do either of you have any more questions before you go to bed?"

"Yes…um, what's the password for the Gryffindor tower Professor?" Lily asked.

"The password is 'coraggio'…is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily and James nodded.

"Alright…you are dismissed, good night to you both."

Lily walked back to the Gryffindor tower in silence.

James muttered the password to the fat lady who winked at him before they climbed into the portrait hole. The common room was empty and both Gryffindor went up to their respective dormitories without muttering another word to each other.

And the last thing on both their minds was each other and how utterly confused they still were about it all.

**A/N: **

**8 bloody pages. That's how much was lost when I was forced to shut down my computer, so that's how much I had to rewrite…this is also why I was kinda late in putting this chapter out. ****24 pages. That's how long this chapter is…and I still can't believe it! ****Anyway, sorry if it's a bit long (it is the longest chapter I've written.) but I just couldn't really find a good place to stop it without it being too choppy…in other words, I couldn't find a good place to keep you cliff hanging!**

**In response to my review from**

_**Imber de caelum:**_

**I totally liked James better drunk too!…for now at least…but, the way I saw it was, that sometimes when people are drunk, they're the most honest with their feelings. ****Anyway, just had to agree with the whole James thing with you! Thanks for the review!**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter and please please REVIEW! You all should know by now that your reviews are what keeps me going! ****I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible (probably in about a week or so.) **

**Oh! and for those of you out there who don't speak spanish...this is what Meg said, in a nut shell:**

**_In the Name of Merlin! I can't believe these two hate eachother so much! how the hell are we supposed to live together if they're gonna be down eachother's throats everyday! and when in the blazes are they gonna stop fighting and just get together already! My god they're gonna drive all of us crazy! _(If you all have ever seen 'I Love Lucy' reruns, think Ricky when he's angry and that's basically Meg.)**

**Toodles!**

_**Luminous Star**_


	10. The First Day of Term

**A/N: Umm…hey there. Wow, I feel so totally guilty for not updating sooner. I don't think I've updated in a few weeks…you all don't know how long its taken me to hammer this thing out what with a fat essay due, a speech, and my personal life to juggle, but writing this story does keep me sane and it relieves me from the stress…that is until I have to post it, then I stress about weather you all will like it or not. But anyway, it's here now…the next chapter so enjoy!**

**PS: i just realized that my title is so bland and boring...urgh! oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The First Day of Term:**

_Well it's early in the morning_

_And my heart is feeling lonely_

_Just thinking 'bout you baby _

_Got me twisted in my head_

_And I don't know how to take it_

_But it's driving me so crazy_

_I don't know if it's right_

_I'm tossin' turning in my bed_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_And I still can't sleep_

_Thinking 'bout your beauty it makes me weak_

_I'm feeling hopeless in my home_

_I don't know what to do I think I'm in love_

_Baby…_

_ -'Obsession'_

_ Frankie J._

* * *

James turned over for what had to be the thousandth time that night in his four poster bed. He sighed exasperatedly as he checked his wrist watch. 4:45 am. He grumbled in frustration knowing that he hadn't gotten any sleep that night and that he most likely wouldn't any time soon.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and reached over for his glasses. The blurs and shapes of the boys dormitory came into full clarity as he slipped them on and padded over to the bathroom where he tiredly stripped and turned on the shower, letting the warm water trickle down his weary body. All the while refusing to admit to himself that a certain fiery seventh year red head with emerald green eyes was the sole reason he hadn't gotten five minutes worth of sleep that night.

James closed his eyes as the steam in the shower lulled him into rest. He stayed like that until he felt himself tip slightly to the left where his shoulder collided softly into the tiles of the shower wall.

"Well, at least I got some rest in before class." James smirked idly to himself as the turned the water off and got dressed.

It was now six.

_Not too early for breakfast I guess_

James thought to himself. He walked quietly over to the bookshelf that Remus had by his bed, which he always kept filled with muggle books. Glancing at the titles, he finally decided on one called The Great Gatsby by F Scott Fitzgerald. Then picking up his book bag he exited the seventh year boy's dorm and headed for the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------

"_Take that back!" Lily screamed._

"_No, way Evans!" James screamed back at her._

_They were in the Gryffindor common room which was strangely enough rather empty for five o'clock in the evening._

" _You take that back right now Potter or so help me god I'll-I'll-"_

"_Or you'll what, exactly Evans?" Replied James coyly though loosing none of the fire in his voice. "Hex me into oblivion?" he gave a fake yawn._

"_I hate to break it to you, love but that threat lost it's terror after the thousandth time you used it…besides, do you honestly think you'd beat ME in a duel? I think not."_

_They were arguing with a passion and heat now that was scorching and reverberating from everywhere around them, with each threat and comeback, coming closer and closer together._

" _Oh I think I would!" Lily screamed, stepping closer to James menacingly pointing her wand at him._

"_Would not!" James replied avidly taking a step toward her, his wand in the same position. _

"_Would too!" another step._

"_Would not!" and another, Lily was about a mere foot away now. _

"_Would too! You make me sick Potter! Just because I'm a girl doesn't give you the right to think that you're better than me! You are a twisted, evil, big headed, egotistical, little pr-"_

_James let out something between a sigh and a groan, cutting Lily off from finishing her sentence. Before she knew what was happening, she heard a clank as James' wand slipped from his hand and onto the floor, he took one more step forward, grabbing her by the waist closing the gap between them and placed his lips atop hers. His lips moved slowly, sweetly, tentatively as if he were scared hers would shatter and made Lily's body sear from the intensity of it. She felt alive and free as if she were floating on a cloud. She kissed him back, brushing her lips against his. Giving away to all protest, successfully loosing herself in James' kiss, Lily dropped her own wand on the floor as well, and brought her hands into James' messy hair, tugging on it lightly. She felt him moan into her mouth and she gasped as his tongue darted between her teeth and caressed hers. James pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her back, more passionately now, running his hands up and down her sides. Their kisses were hot and filled with need. He tore his lips away from Lily's and trailed kisses down her jaw line and continuing down the side of her neck and then coming back up. He stopped at her pulse point and continued to ravish the skin there with his mouth. Lily moaned as an electric shock shot up through her body holding his head there with her hands not wanting him to stop whatever he was doing with his mouth. She felt James grin against the sensitive skin of her neck as he breathed out her name._

"_Lily." it sounded so lovely as it escaped his lips._

"_Lily." she was in heaven._

"Lily!" _please don't stop. Don't ever stop…wait, why does he sound so girly?_

"_Lily! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Allie said from the side of Lily's bed as she watched the red head sleep, a strange look of content-ness on her features._

"_Don't stop…don't. ever…" _Lily muttered in her sleep.

Allie bit back a giggle, realizing that her friend must be having _quite_ a dream.

"Fine, have it the hard way Lily…" Allie muttered quietly.

"Oh, alright James! I'll let you have a pair of Lily's knickers, just as long as you promise not to do anything kinky with them!" Allie said loudly from next to Lily's head.

Suddenly, Lily shot up, her eyes wide open.

"James Potter if you go anywhere near my-" Lily screamed.

"Relax Lil, he's not here!" Allie replied between giggles.

"Allie Brooks! You evil little bugger! May I ask why you felt the need to frighten me awake this morning?" Lily asked.

"Well seeing as how you only have fifteen minutes to get ready so you'll have time for breakfast before class-"

"Fifteen bloody minutes!" Lily shrieked horrified. "And you couldn't have woken me up sooner!"

"Hey, hun, I _tried _waking you up…but whatever or _whoever_ was keeping you occupied in dreamland was obviously doing a pretty good job." Allie smirked knowingly.

"I have no idea of whatever it is your talking about." Lily replied, her nose upturned in the air.

"Really," replied Allie innocently. "Does the phrase '_no don't stop, don't ever stop!' _ring any bells?"

Lily's face suddenly turned as red as her hair.

_Damn! I must've talked in my sleep!_

"Now…if you'd just tell me who he _is…_We might be able to turn this dream into a reality." Allie said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No time for that now! Gotta go get dressed! Love ya, bye!" Lily replied quickly as she streaked past Allie and into the girls bathroom, uniform in hand.

Lily showered and readied quickly, muttering to herself from the moment she was out of Allie's earshot all the way down to breakfast.

"It was dream…just a stupid dream. Lots of people dream things like that, it's natural…I was just- _relieving_ the tension between the two of us…yeah, that's it, just relieving the tension." Lily convinced herself as she paused right outside the great hall.

She let out a long heap of air and strode into the bustling room.

Lily was the last of her friends to enter and sat down next to Meg and across from Jen, letting out a grumble that clearly stated she did not want to be awake this early in the morning.

"Wake up a little grumpy there Lil?" Meg asked sweetly.

"Hrmph!" Lily grumbled, making an incoherent noise.

"Yeah, I'd say someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Allie trailed off. "Though I can't for the life of me imagine why, seeing as how you were having quite the dream when I woke you." Allie dished out knowingly, "Possibly starring a certain someone who has managed to steal the heart of our little Lily-kins?"

Lily tweaked under the gaze of her best friends and stole a quick glance at James who was, surprisingly two seats away and completely emersed in some sort of book that Lily couldn't make out the title of.

"Who!" Jen and Meg asked, both dripping with the need to know more about Allie's said comment.

"Allie is off her rocker…there was no dream and there definitely was-is no guy." Lily replied.

Jen opened her mouth to interrogate but was suddenly distracted by a loud BANG! Coming from the entrance hall.

A set of red and gold sparks emitted from the entrance of the great hall and a cloud of smoke appeared.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared, curious as to what had caused it.

"Never fear! The Marauders," Sirius' voice boomed as his, as well as Remus' and Peter's forms became visible as the smoke cleared. "(minus one.)" Sirius added in as a quieter footnote before going back to his regular voice.

"Have indeed arrived! And might I add that _it's a thing of beauty when we're on duty_!" Sirius said, finishing his introduction with a proud look on his face. While Peter was looking at Sirius as if he were some kind of god on earth, Remus was looking particularly embarrassed, and you could tell by the look on his face that he thought their entrance would not have been this extreme when Sirius had informed him of the plan earlier.

Many girls cheered and cried out (most of them belonging to the Sirius Black Fan Club) as Sirius finished his speech and gave a bow. Even Dumbledore joined in.

"Gosh! Can he be anymore of an attention-whore?" Allie replied acidly as McGonnagal walked briskly past them and over to where Sirius was standing. "I mean it's like he's addicted or something- I wouldn't want to see what he'd look like going through withdrawl." Allie finished shuddering at the thought.

"Mister Black!" Professor McGonnagal scolded as she neared the threesome.

"Minnie! What brings you to our side of the hall?" Sirius replied flashing McGonagall a charming smile that he knew wouldn't work.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that atrocious name!" McGonnagal fumed.

" 2,384 times…I counted!" replied Sirius proudly, "But it will always have to be at least once more my darling Minnie!"

"Urgh!" McGonnagal replied obviously frustrated. "Detention! Mr. Black! See Filch at 8 o'clock sharp tonight! I trust after all the detentions I've given you, you'll know where to go!"

"You got it babe!" Sirius replied winking as he made a cliking sound through one side of his mouth, pointing a finger at McGonnagal.

McGonnagal shook her head disapprovingly as she turned around and headed back toward the professor's table at the head of the hall, muttering

"what am I ever going to do with him?" as she went.

"Eh! One more detention won't do anything." Sirius replied shrugging the whole ordeal off as he headed over to where James was sitting.

"Prongs ole buddy!" Sirius yelled as he walked closer.

James jerked up and looked over at the three Marauders advancing toward him.

He quickly dropped The Great Gatsby at his feet before any of them got too close to see what he had been reading.

None of the other boys, or anyone for that matter knew that he liked to read muggle novels in his spare time, not even Moony, even though it was him who James borrowed the books from. James wasn't sure why he hadn't told them, but he liked having a secret of some sorts that he could keep to himself.

Lily heard the book land with a thunk under the table.

_I wonder what it is he's reading? Definitely not a school book…_

She thought to herself. Finally curiosity got the better of Lily and she 'accidentally' dropped her fork, diving under the table to pick it up.

She carefully leaned over Allie's, as well as someone else's feet until she had a clear view of the book that James had dropped.

She could hear James greeting Sirius as she read the title.

"The Great Gatsby…but that's not a wizard book." Lily muttered, recognizing it as one of her favorites.

Not wanting her friends to get suspicious, she emerged from under the table once more holding the fork in her hand.

"Found it!" Lily stated.

"Nice going there Sherlock. We were beginning to think you had gotten lost down there." Jen replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, you know." Lily muttered trying to draw the attention away from herself.

Meg shot Lily a knowing smirk.

"What?" Lily replied.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, did you really think we would forget that easily?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About your dream, silly girl!"

"I told you all, there was no dream. Nothing, nada, rien, non niente, nichts, niets!…" Lily paused, placing her index finger on her chin as if deep in thought. "Let me see, I've got English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, and Dutch." she replied listing off the different languages. "Now, how different languages would you all like me to say 'nothing' in before you stop asking me?"

" 9,684,396give or take a few." Allie replied smiling.

"Smart-arse." Lily muttered taking a sip of orange juice.

"Lily, you're a horrible liar." Jen began.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I can tell when you're lying because you start fidgeting with your hair."

Lily suddenly aware that she had been toying with a loose strand suddenly dropped it as if it were on fire.

"You start rambling," Jen said adding to her previous list. "Oh yeah and the tips of your ears get red."

Lily reached up and touched her right ear which was warm, indicating that both of her ears must have indeed been red.

Lily stared back at her three friends under the scrutiny of their gazes looking at each in turn until finally,

"Oh alright! Yes there _was _a dream, but it didn't mean anything-and, I absolutely hate all of you right now! Do you know how degrading it feels to be read like a book!" Lily replied flustered.

"Yes, yes, we know you hate us and all that jazz…" Jen replied waving the comment off.

"But more importantly, if it didn't mean anything, then it doesn't matter if you tell us or not," Jen paused and let out a hearty laugh before continuing. "I mean it's not as if you were dreaming about snogging Snape!"

"Eew! Gross! So very gross!" Lily squealed.

_But so, so close…_ Lily said internally_, the sane part of her thought as she remembered the dream. Alright, I know I said that I wouldn't go out with James Potter even if he was the last bloke on the planet…but between him and that greasy slime ball Slytherin?…it's not like there's much of a choice._

"See? So now that we've given you the worst case scenario, the real thing won't seem so bad." Meg chimed in.

"So, who exactly were you snogging in dreamland?" Allie replied.

"I was, I was, um-"

_Oh, who to say, who to say._

"Brad Pitt?" Lily replied thinking of the first muggle person's name that popped into her head.

_Oh, way to go Evans! No way they're gonna buy that!_

_(A/N: Ok, I'm not an idiot, i know Brad Pitt wasn't around back then, but just humor me people alright...he was literally the first big time American muggle actor that is decent looking who popped into my head.)_

"Brad Pitt! That American actor we learned about in muggle studies?" Allie replied questioningly.

"The one and only." Lily replied trying to smile with a grimace.

_Wait! Are they buying it?_

"And that's why you're flustered!" Meg asked perplexed.

"Yup." said Lily taking another sip of juice. "That's why?"

"Ok…Now it's my turn to say 'you're off your rocker'!" Allie exclaimed looking at Lily as if she had suddenly sprouted another head.

"Huh?" Lily replied.

"You, my darling Lily, are seriously crazy! _I_ would kill to dream about snogging Brad Pitt!" Allie exclaimed.

Lily shot her a look that clearly stated '_why?'_

"Oh, come on now! Do I need to spell it out for you? Cute, talented, nice blue eyes-"

"And not to mention the fact that he's a uber sexy!" Jen cut in.

"Exactly!" Allie replied giving Jen a high five from across the table. "A total, and complete yummy muffin!" she finished with a giggle.

"Sexy? Muffin? Blue eyes? I thought I heard myself being described! Did you ladies call?" Sirius drawled in a voice that was completely swoon worthy while flashing a hundred watt smile.

He sauntered over to the girls from his place at the table and sat next to Allie.

"Don't worry…there's plenty of me to go around…I'm sure I can fit you all in before the first class." He replied suggestively with a wink.

Allie snorted into her pumpkin juice bringing Sirius' attention to her.

" A little anxious there Brooks?" Sirius replied waggling his eyebrows.

"How exactly are things on planet _you wish?_" Allie replied acidly.

" Well, I can see when I'm not wanted!" Sirius replied snootily at Allie before getting up from his spot and turning to walk back to the marauders.

Sirius stopped in mid action before turning around once more, this time however his eyes fell on Meg.

He leant over the table and tucked the strands of her long bangs behind one ear.

"Your eyes are so pretty you know? I really wish you wouldn't hide them behind your hair…it makes it harder for me to look at them."

Sirius straightened out before smiling slightly at the quiet girl.

"See you around Meg."

And with that he took his place by the other marauders leaving Jen, Allie, and Lily to gape at the spot where he stood.

"It's not nice to stare you three." Meg replied after some time, though not meeting any of their gazes, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Ok…what the hell just happened there!" Jen exclaimed completely dumbfounded.

"I have absolutely no idea." Lily asked, just as dumbfounded as Jen.

"Was he actually being…" Allie began.

"Sincere?" Allie, Jen, and Lily replied in unison.

"Pinch me." Lily replied looking over at Allie and Jen.

"Why?" Allie replied.

"Because…" Lily replied "I think that the world just came to an end…and I wanna make sure that I wasn't seeing things because there is _no _way that Sirius Black can compliment _anyone_ without wanting something."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh Lil? I mean Sirius isn't that bad." Meg replied quietly.

"No, I'm not! And please, please, _please_ tell me you're not falling for him Meg."

Meg blushed before replying. "Of course not, I just don't think he's as bad as you say he is."

"See! See! That's how it all starts! One minute you think he's not that bad and then the next thing you know, you're just another member of the Sirius Black fan club!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ok, Lils hold your bloody hippogriffs, don't you think you're taking this a bit out of proportion?" Jen replied rationally.

"No," Allie scoffed, "she's just peeved because she knows that if Meg starts going out with Sirius, then she'll be forced to be around James."

"What? Who said anything about Meg going out with Sirius. Meg is _not_ going to go out with Sirius!" Meg replied speaking in the third person.

"Oh, come on Meg, even I'll admit that the boy is hot." Jen replied. "And I think that you Miss Evans shouldn't stand in the way of your friend's happiness." Jen teased.

"Oh alright, fine Meg you can like whom ever you please I guess…just promise me you won't actually fall for him and become another groupie." Lily replied finally.

"And if I were even remotely interested, Lils then I would promise you…I just don't think he's really my type personally and besides, he was pro'lly just being nice." Meg replied.

With Meg's ending note, the conversation was closed between the four girls.

And Meg, for one couldn't help but feel thankful that the Marauders had been so caught up with whatever they were laughing about to have heard a word of what they had just discussed.

--------------------------------------

James faked a smile as Sirius suggested yet another suggestion as to what they could pull as their first prank on the Slytherin students.

Truth be told, he wasn't really in the mood to wreak havoc on the school at the moment, he would have much rather have been alone. But not wanting to be a killjoy or make any of his other friends suspect something was bothering him, he sat there pretending to listen to Sirius intently while occasionally throwing in a chuckle here and there.

There were about fifteen minutes before the first bell would ring for class and James thought that it wouldn't be too suspicious if he escaped now.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna head to class…I left a book up in the room anyway so…" James trailed off.

"Alright, Prongs," Sirius replied warily studying his friend, "you want me to go with you?"

"No thanks Padfoot," James chuckled, "only girls travel in packs, and I'm a big boy." he joked.

Sirius smiled, seeming satisfied with James' comment. "Alright mate, see you in Transfigurations then."

James nodded before standing up, completely forgetting The Great Gatsby which he had hid under the table. James grabbed his book bag, dragging it toward himself, succeeding in subconsciously sliding the forgotten book further down the table, before quietly slipping out of the great hall unnoticed.

Lily watched as James readied himself to leave and as he walked past, seemingly unnoticed by their fellow students, Lily felt something hit the tip of her sneakers. She looked down to surprisingly find the same book James had been reading earlier at her feet.

Smoothly, she picked up the book unbeknownst to her friends, before saying.

"Hey, you lot, I'm gonna head off to class."

"Lily, we still have like twenty five minutes before class starts." Jen replied.

"I know, but I've got to stop at the library first." Lily lied, making sure that she didn't pull on a loose ringlet of her hair like she wanted to.

"But, Lily, it's the beginning of the school year…you cant possibly need to be at the library." Allie said.

"Allie, this is Lily we're talking about, there's always a reason to go to the library." Meg replied.

"yeah, I guess you're right, see you later Lils." Allie waved as Lily started walking toward the doors, hiding the book in her hands away from view.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lily quickened her pace, turning in the opposite direction of the Library and heading directly toward the Transfigurations corridor.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with James, who was lollygagging along at such a slow pace, he would have made a sloth proud.

"Hey, Potter!" Lily called.

James turned around at the sound of his surname and came face to face with Lily.

"Here, I think you dropped this." said Lily holding out The Great Gatsby to him.

James looked at the book and then back at her.

"No, I don't think so Evans, I don't particularly read muggle novels." James lied.

He didn't really know why he didn't just say thank you and take the book, but his mouth spoke the words before his common sense caught up with him.

"Oh, well, I could have sworn I saw you reading it during breakfast." Lily replied.

"As flattered as I am that you'd look at me Evans, I'm afraid that you're mistaken." James replied, a hint of his old arrogant tone in his voice.

Lily's first thought was to argue with him that it indeed was his, but she stopped that thought as soon as she had it. Maybe it was because she was scared that fighting with Potter would lead to them reenacting her dream.

"Oh, well, sorry then…" Lily trailed off looking at the ground before gazing up at his face once more. "It's quite an amazing book, really. You know…this man who has everything anyone could ever hope for- always surrounded by people- but no one really knows him you know? And even thought he has all of these things, he doesn't have the one thing- person, I guess- he really wants and he knows he'll never get, but he still waits around for her, staring at that green light across the water hoping that she'll come back." Lily finished.

James shrugged, looking into her emerald orbs.

"I don't think I've ever wanted something as badly as Gatsby wanted Daisy…how bout you? Have you ever wanted something that you couldn't have?" Lily asked knowing the question would be taken rhetorically.

Lily sighed as she placed the book down on a short pillar adjacent to where James was standing, and giving him a half hearted smile, she brushed past him and walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, I have…" James muttered to the empty corridor, answering her question. "You, Lily Evans."

James picked up the book and placed it into his book bag before continuing down the same corridor as Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, before you all scold me for Lily's dream I'd like to add in my defense that if they got together that easily and quickly there'd be no story and there'd be no 'the charming things James does to make Lily realize the real him' scenes that I know you all love as much as I do sigh! **

**But, there is so much to think about while you all wait for the next chapter… for example: Is Lily finally starting to see the good in James? And what's going on with Sirius and Meg?…I dunno, we're all just gonna have to read on and find out…personally though, I think Allie seems more his type, but we'll see how it all unravels.**

**Ok… so just a little heads up…I stopped the story here not to leave you all at a major cliff hanger but because I really don't know where I'm going from here…you see, when I first started this story…I actually started writing it in the middle and although I have a basic idea of how I want it to end…I still have to find out how the whole thing starts. NOTE: this in no way means that I am abandoning this story…I plan to see it through till the end. I just wanted to let you all know so you know the other reason as to why I may end up updating the next chapter later.**

**With that said…your reviews are not only really helpful but they really and truly make a difference-they inspire me to write and to stay up just that much longer to work on 'Saving James.' I really do live for them. So please, please REVIEW if you want another chapter out soon.**

**Take care all!**

**Love,**

_**Luminous Star**_


	11. So, You Think You Know Me

**A/N:** Hello my wonderful, darling readers! I feel like the worst author _ever_ for leaving

you all waiting for four weeks for this chapter…but here it is, so I'll stop talking now until the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: So, You Think You Know Me**

_Can you leave me here alone now_

_I don't wanna hear you say_

_That you know me that I should be_

_Always doing what you say_

'_Cause I'm trying to get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_I won't let you bring me down_

'_Cause I know, I don't wanna think about you…_

"_Don't Wanna Think About You"_

_Simple Plan_

* * *

The day dragged on slowly as Lily walked from class to class, her homework pile steadily increasing in size. Lily sighed as she left herbology, heading for charms with Professor Flitwick thinking that she was definitely not going to get much sleep that night seeing as how she had a Heads/Prefect meeting that night as well. 

She joined the already congregating crowd just outside Flitwick's classroom, pushing her way to the front where she could just make out the brim of Meg's head.

"Hey." Lily said breathlessly.

"Oh, hey Lils, I guess we're all early or something." Meg commented.

"Yeah, well, you know how people are during the first week of school…" she trailed off. "Hey, Allie and Jen have this class too don't they? Shouldn't they be here?"

"Yeah, they're probably somewhere in that." Meg replied motioning toward the swarm of Gryffindor and Slytherin NEWT level students who had this class as well, their charms class looking much larger than usual due to the cramped and narrow space of hallway they inhabited just outside of the charms room.

Lily was about to reply when there was an unmistakable _CLICK!_ That signaled the classroom had been unlocked.

"C'mon Meg, lets hurry and get a good seat." Lily said grabbing Meg's arm and pulling her inside the room and toward the desk in the second row on the side.

Professor Flitwick was the optimistic and kind charms teacher. He was a small man with graying hair and a squeaky voice who usually stood atop a large pile of books in order to be able to see over his desk and get the attention of his pupils.

"Now class, today we will be practicing banishing charms in pairs." Professor Flitwick began. "But don't get too comfortable in the seats you have chosen, because _I _will be choosing your partners today."

There was a unanimous groan that swept through the class at the mention of this, but Flitwick, being rather kinder than most teachers took no notice. Lily shot a sorrowful look at Meg as well as Allie and Jen who had gotten seats two desks away.

"Let's see…" Flitwick began looking around the room. "How about, Snape and Robinson." All four girls let out a sigh of relief. "Lupin and Sparks…" Jen heaved a sigh of relief glad she was working with Remus and smiled as she caught his eye. "Alderson and Rossier, Brooks and…" Allie held her breath as she say Flitwick's gaze linger on Rockwood. "Miss Black." Allie made a gagging sign back at Lily and Meg which told them exactly how she felt about being paired up with Narcissa. "Pettigrew and Corbett…Riley and," Meg perked up at the sound of her surname from next to Lily. "Mr. Black," Sirius turned around and winked at Meg who rolled her eyes at him but still looked slightly pleased. "Evans and Potter—"

Lily froze, realizing who she had been paired with and completely stopped listening to the last three or so pairs Flitwick named off.

_Well, this is gonna be awkward…_ Lily thought to herself.

"Alright Class, get into your pairs and choose a desk in the room then come up and I will give you the objects you will be charming as well as a thin spell book which gives you the incantation." Flitwick said squeakily.

Lily watched as Allie begrudgingly went to sit next to Narcissa, Jen walk over to Remus were they immediately began working, and Meg meet Sirius half way to an empty desk where he pulled out her seat for her.

She sighed and turned around looking for James, and finding him surprisingly right behind her.

"Um…should we work here then?" James asked not quite looking her in the eye.

Lily nodded dumbly and James set his bag down.

"So, I'll go get the objects or whatever, and you get the books?" Lily asked.

James nodded in understanding.

The spell books they would be using were on the right on a bookshelf while Flitwick was handing out a variety of objects for the class to 'banish' in the left corner of the classroom, meaning that Lily and James would be collecting the supplies in opposite ends of the classroom.

It seemed like an easy enough task to Lily, but of course, nothing ever seemed to go smoothly whenever she was with James which is why she found herself seemingly blocked by him as they tried to pass each other to get to their destinations. It seemed as if every which way they tried to step, the other stepped simultaneously. If Lily stepped left, James stepped left, if James stepped right so did Lily.

After about the fifth unsuccessful attempt, Lily let out a frustrated sigh.

James smiled slightly,

_How is it possible that she can make me feel so depressed one second and then make me smile the next?_

He thought as he placed his hands on her shoulders gently, pulling her slightly toward him self.

_Oh, god! Why is James pulling me toward him!_

Lily thought panic stricken.

_Oh. My. God! He's not going to-- No! He'd never-- argh! What if he does!_

Lily's struggling thoughts, however were paused as James swiftly twirled them around so they had switched positions, he gave her a lopsided grin before chuckling as he turned her in the direction of the bookshelf.

Lily turned halfway and watched as James walked over to Professor Flitwick before going over to retrieve the slim spell books, cursing herself for jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Five minutes later, Lily found herself at the desk once more, scanning her copy of the spell book. She smirked as she finished reading.

_Easy,_

She thought as she picked up her wand and pointed it at the medium sized rubber ducky she was supposed to vanish to the front of the room.

"Olevi Deliquesco!" Lily pronounced, swishing her wand over the duck.

It disappeared with a small pop and emerged seconds later atop Professor Flitwick's desk.

"Oh! Very good Miss Evans! And on your first attempt too? Five points to Gryffindor!" the Professor replied beaming at her.

Lily felt her face flush and looked sideways over at James who seemed to be having some difficulties trying to banish his toy train to Flitwick's desk.

"Oloonie- no, that's not right…Olana, no, that's not it either…" James muttered to himself.

"Olevi Deli-Deliquesco! That's it!" James replied.

"Olevi Deliquesco!" James replied jabbing his wand at the train. Nothing happened...charms always had been his worst subject.

"Olevi Deliquesco! _Olevi Deliquesco_!" James tried again.

Lily snickered as she watched him.

"Would you like to share with the class exactly what it is you find so funny Miss-I'm-so-perfect-I-banished-my-object-on-the-first-try?" James said sarcastically, rounding on Lily.

"No need to get all snippy, Potter!" Lily replied coldly. If there was one think she hated it was being called _Miss Perfect _"It's not my fault you suck at charms."

"Excuse me; I do not suck at charms!" James replied defensively.

Lily laughed. "Says the boy who couldn't banish a measly toy train a distance of _what, _

fifteen feet?"

James was getting irritated. Where did she get off telling him he sucked at charms anyway?

Maybe it was because he kinda did, but was James the kind of boy who would openly admit to being bad at something? Of course not.

"That's easy for you to say!" James shot back. "You got a rubber duck! _Anyone_ can banish a rubber duck!"

"Well, fine _Mr.-high-and-mighty_ ... _Accio _rubber ducky!" Lily said pointing her wand at the duck she had banished moments before. Instantly the object shot across the room and into her outstretched hand. "You do it then if you're so clever! Here, we'll switch." Lily remarked shoving the toy at James and pulling the train he had been using toward herself.

"Ladies first." James replied.

"By all means." Lily shot back motioning for him to go.

"Oh, very clever Evans, rightly witty aren't you?"

"I like to think I am." Lily replied sweetly before turning to the train.

She swished her wand over the object in a smooth and graceful movement before,

"Olevi deliquesce!"

And with a pop, the train disappeared and landed neatly on Professor Flitwick's desk.

Lily smiled smugly.

"Well, I guess it's your turn then, Potter." Lily replied.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I hadn't noticed." He replied rolling his eyes.

James gulped knowing fully that there was no way he would be able to do the spell…she was right, he sucked at charms. It didn't help matters that Lily decided that tapping her foot would be a good use of her time while she waited for him to attempt the spell.

"I'm _waiting_…" Lily replied annoyingly.

James snapped, having been concentrating on trying to do the spell.

"Gah!" James shouted, his concentration having been disrupted by Lily's voice. "I know! Just- just gimme a second…I have to get _in the mood_!" James replied, instantly regretting the last part of his comment.

"James, I'm not asking you to _shag_ the bloody thing for Christ's sake!"

"Huh! Who knew under all that proper-Prefect-y-ness you were just as sick and twisted minded as the rest of us, Evans." James replied with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily replied getting impatient. "Just banish the bloody thing will you?

At the rate you're going, my clothes will be out of style by the time you get _'in the mood'_!"

"Olevi Deliquesto!" James replied jabbing his wand at the rubber ducky. Blue sparks emitted from the tip of his wand zapping the person in front of them and giving the same effect as a slight electric shock would.

"Watch it!" Replied the blonde Hufflepuff whom James' spell had hit.

"Heh, Sorry." James replied grinning sheepishly.

The girl looked at James and her cheeks blushed slightly before muttering that it was alright and turning around once more.

_Bloody Potter and his smile! Ooh! One of these days, he'll be in a right spot and that damn sexy smile of his won't work!_

Lily thought to herself.

_**So Potter has a sexy smile does he?**_

_You again? When are you gonna leave anyway?_

_**I thought we already discussed that technically since I am you I can't—but about this sexy smile…**_

_You are so infuriating, we are not talking about Potter or his sexy smile! I refuse! Now leave me alone!_

_**Fine, but I'll be back!**_

"Wanna know what you're doing wrong?" Lily asked trying to keep the smugness out of her voice.

She didn't wait for him to answer before going on with her explanation.

"_First off_, you're saying it wrong, its 'Olevi Deliques-_co_ with a 'C' not a 'T'… and secondly its more of a swish with you're wand, not a _jab_, you're not trying to poke it's eye out--"

James rolled his eyes.

"Usually when people don't _ask_ for help it means they don't _want _it Evans." James replied cutting her off.

"And _usually_ when people end up hitting the person _In front _of them with a spell instead of what they're _supposed to_ it means they do, _Potter."_

James opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Flitwick.

"Alright, that's enough for today I think, class is dismissed. No homework for tonight, however if you were not able to banish your object properly, please practice because it will come up on the test we will be having in a few weeks!" the professor said.

---------------------------

Lily was the first to arrive at the Heads/Prefect meeting that night in McGonnagal's office.

She busied herself with organizing the room so that all of the chairs were in a sort of horseshoe shape with the open side facing McGonnagal's desk and leaving room for her and James to stand at the head.

No sooner had she finished doing this, did the prefects start to file in. James was among the first to arrive, alongside Remus who was still a prefect as well, and walked over to stand beside Lily, leaning casually on the desk behind him with his arms gracefully crossed over his chest.

"Alright everyone, lets start so we don't have to stay here later than we have to!" Lily replied in a voice of authority.

Everyone stopped talking and Lily waited for the final whispers to dissipate before going on with her speech.

"Now, hopefully you all remember that Potter and I are the Heads this year. You all also now have the passwords to your respective common rooms. You may change them as you see fit but you must record changes to your passwords in the school file cabinets and notify your heads of house when you do so."

Lily paused, thinking that she'd at least give James a chance to jump in and explain some things but when he didn't say a word, she just rolled her eyes slightly and kept on going.

"For those of you who don't already know, the prefects have their own bathroom located on the third floor (A/N: I have no idea if this is right or not, I think I remember this from the fourth book but I'm not sure.) and the password is 'Pine Fresh.' Now, I will remind you all that as Prefects you are to make sure that _everyone_ follows and obeys the school rules. Therefore you will be responsible for making sure that the other students behave. You have the power to take points away but bear in mind that the professors will monitor how many points you are taking away and why. If they believe that you have no just reason to take points away, then they will not count against the specific house you are trying to punish. Aside from reinforcing school rules, you all must do nightly rounds in your pairs and the rounds schedules are as follows, Hufflepuff : Tuesday nights, Slytherin: Thursday, Ravenclaw: Sunday Gryffindor: Monday. Potter and I will do rounds on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays… any questions?" Lily asked, barely pausing for anyone to get a word in. "Good. Now, you will be informed of hogsmede weekend visits within the week and it is up to you to post notices in your respective common rooms. Do you want to add anything Potter?" she asked looking over at him.

James looked up at her and then at the group before shaking his head and grinning sweetly at her.

"Nope, I think you've just about covered everything Evans."

Lily shot a forced grin his way before resuming her brisk and authoritative tone.

"And finally on to the last topic of the meeting, are there any suggestions any of you would like to make?" Lily asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Yeah," Relpied a seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect with wavy brown hair whose name she thought was Marcus Edgecombe. "Every year it's the same old boring thing. I say we do something fun for once-- something different!"

(A/N: three guesses as to what's gonna be suggested…come on, I know you all know what's coming ; )! )

The rest of the prefects murmured to their neighbors apparently agreeing with him.

"Hey, my cousin Maggie whose a muggle- she lives in the states, and she was going on about how at her high school they have this thing called homecoming where they do a bunch of really boring stuff that's supposed to be fun but isn't." a blonde Ravenclaw Prefect named Ariel, who Lily always took to be slightly ditzy explained.

"Well, if it isn't fun Ariel, then why are you bloody wasting our time explaining it?" Marcus Edgecombe replied interrupting her.

"I was _getting there_! Like, Jesus, keep your shirt on Edgecombe. _Anyways_, at the end of the week- and this is the fun part we should do-"

"Oh, joy!" Marcus replied rolling his eyes.

Ariel shot him a deathly glare that told him plainly that if he interrupted her again, he was going to regret it.

"They get to have a dance which is basically like this big party with dancing and a theme and food and a band and really cool decorations!"

Again, murmurs passed around the group of students and many shouted out comments like "Yeah!" or "A dance would be fun." And "That's a great idea."

Lily scoffed internally, being muggle born, she knew a lot about dances.

_A dance? Fun? Psh! These kids have no idea what they're talking about!_

"Nuh uh! No way, we are _not_ having a dance!" Lily replied sternly.

"What! But _why _Evans? Do you always have to be such a killjoy?" Ryan Davies, the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect whined.

_Do you always have to whine like a frigging two year old?_ Lily thought to herself but restrained from saying outloud.

"Because, it is _way_ too much work! Not to mention that all of us fifth and seventh years have OWLs or NEWTs and with all of that, how am I supposed to be in charge of something like this too?"

"Oh come on Lily, a dance would be so wicked!" another prefect called out.

"No! Come on, Potter, don't you have anything to say about this?" Lily asked turning to James for support in her decision.

"Actually…um…" James began, he looked away from Lily's pleading green eyes and looked at the group as a whole. "I think a dance is a great idea. Sounds like lots of fun to me!"

"Atta-boy James!" Ryan Davies replied, clapping him on the shoulder in a manly way.

"Yeah, I always knew you were the _cool_ Head…so when should we have the dance anyway?" Marcus stated.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! How are you already discussing a possible date when I never _said _it was going to happen in the first place? You all need a Head to run the whole dance thing and I'm not agreeing to it." Lily replied getting frustrated.

"That's fine Lily because James is gonna be in charge right James?" Marcus asked.

Everyone in the room looked at James hopefully.

He was torn. He didn't want to go against Lily and make things even more tense between them than they already were, but at the same time he wanted to make everyone happy and live up to their expectations. James groaned internally before finally responding.

"Yeah, of course I'll be in charge of the dance committee, but let's talk about that at the next meeting alright?"

A vibration of excitement shot across the room at James' response from all who were present except a certain redhead whom James didn't even want to look at, knowing she'd be upset.

"Great! Hey can we go now mate?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure…" James replied before adding. "And don't forget, rounds start next week!" as the rest of the group filed out.

Remus hung back slightly and glanced over at James. James looked back at him and motioned for Remus to leave as well, knowing that Lily would most definitely want to talk about what he had just done.

James sighed and turned around to face the inevitable, but found that Lily was still not facing him. In fact, she was completely ignoring him.

"Um, Lily?" James called quietly.

She looked up suddenly, her emerald green eyes livid.

"Thanks a lot Potter! You could have at least backed me up a little!" Lily replied furiously.

"But, you asked me my opinion and I honestly thought it would be a good idea--" James reasoned.

"Yeah, but when I asked you I thought you'd at least think about _why_ I said no!" Lily said. "I seriously don't think this is a good idea Potter, have you stopped to think about everything else we have on our plates _excluding_ NEWTs? If I'm gonna pass my NEWTs I don't have time to be in charge of the whole dance thing too!"

"Weren't you listening to a word I said in the last ten minutes, Evans? I said I'd take care of it! I'll be in charge and then you won't have to worry about it, just show up and help decorate or something!" James replied, felling his temper rising slightly but forcing it down, he really didn't want to give Lily yet another reason to be angry with him.

Lily let out a sarcastic laugh at this comment.

"And what is so funny Evans?"

"Potter, tell the truth for once in your life for God's sake! The only think you care about enough to take responsibility over is Quiddich and your stupid pranks. There is no possible way you will actually go through with everything needed to plan out this dance, sooner or later you'll get tired of it and drop it on me and then I'll have about another thousand pounds to add to my sack of burdens—I know you Potter and it just won't work."

And that was the last straw for James, he forgot completely about the fact that he didn't want to fight with Lily anymore.

Who did she think she was anyway? If anyone knew about responsibility, he did.

James let out a hollow laugh before answering, his hazel eyes pounding into her green ones.

"You think you know me, Lily Evans? A lot of people think they know me, but let me tell you something, I can count on one hand the number of people that truly do and you are _definitely_ not one of them so stop trying to bloody _figure me out_ because I don't wanna think about you _or that_ anymore! Just leave me _alone_!" James all but screamed at her before turning around and exiting the room.

Lily stood there quite shocked. Sure James had been mad at her before but she could never remember him being this mad.

She was furious with herself as she too walked out of the classroom feeling tears sting her eyes. She didn't care about stupid James Potter, why should she after what had just happened. But if she didn't care, then why was it that every time they _really_ argued, she was always the one left in tears?

* * *

**A/N:**Boy, isn't James just a moody little thing? He's so lucky he's cute…but that doesn't 

give him the right to be all bitchy… anyway, a lot of people thought that Lily and James needed a little more confrontation because the tension is already there so that is basically what this chapter is for. I dunno why, but this isn't my favorite chapter so let me know what you thought of it. Anyway, I've already started writing the next chapter,— OMG, my thumb is currently bleeding and I don't know why (sorry, personal anecdote, just thought I'd share, he he.)-- just thought I'd let you all know so you don't think I'm being completely lazy with this story, and if it goes the way I want it to, then it will skip to the next month of school and for all you Sirius fans out there, there will be an interesting scene with him. So now on to my personal comments:

**Imber de Caleum & ChesterStanley:** its good to know you all thought _The Great Gatsby _thing was good…I was a bit worried about that. I'd just like to say that it is one of the best books that my English teacher in high school ever made me read last year and I'm sure you'll enjoy it when you read it ChesterStanley.

**Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish**: glad you're loving it! I just wanna say, I love the name, it is so original!

**LutheinBRS:**authorblushes thanks, I'm glad to know you like my story. Its nice to hear that you think its one of the best, it makes me want to keep writing.

**M-girls:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story and I'm glad you liked it. And, no it doesn't sound dark, so don't 'cower into the corner'! I've been thinking about doing something to one of their parents, but it may not be _as _dark as actually killing them. And bye the way, I love your story too!...but I think I already said that in my review!

Thanks also to the rest of you who reviewed my story! Keep reviewing and I'll get my next chapter out as soon as I can!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Toodles!

**_Luminous Star_**


End file.
